Family Man
by Oceanblue222
Summary: Eric and Alan have been together almost ten years and Eric has decided that maybe it's time he settles down with the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing!

They laid together in bed, their feet tangled on top of the covers. The smaller one sat on the lap of the larger one as best as they could.  
"You smell really good today, Alan." Placing another kiss on his lover's neck he felt his partner melt further into him.  
"Thank you, it's a new shampoo."  
"I like it. A lot. The things it's doing to me. The things I want to do to you because of it."  
"What's stopping you?"  
Oh god, that tone, that teasing, it was helping nothing.  
"I was hoping to talk to you. Before we, had some fun."  
"Oh, well, I'm listening" Feeling Alan's hand running up his chest he reluctantly stopped him. How he didn't want to. Right now he wanted to stop all talking and throw himself on Alan.  
"You are not making this easy at all."  
Moving his hands he moved not even an inch away. It had to be major if Eric was holding off sex.  
"You and me. We've been together for how many years now?"  
"Nine since I've met you. Seven since we started dating. Five since we moved in together. You didn't ask me to tell you though. What's up?"  
Dropping the sexual attitude he waited for what Eric said, this was strange. He was really thinking about something. "Talk to me Eric, what's on your mind?"  
"What were you to say if I asked you about your thoughts on us? On doing something that would change our lives?  
"Change out live how exactly?...What are you thinking?" No, he couldn't be thinking…."You're not talking about marriage are you?"  
"Not really. You sound panicked though, you're not for it?"  
"I've never really thought about it. It's not like we really need it. It's just a title is it not? I didn't just ruin something for you I hope?"  
"No, I wasn't thinking marriage, good to know your thoughts on it though."  
"So then what were you thinking?"  
"I want…I was thinking about, about possibly starting a family."  
Pulling back he looked at Eric trying to focus on what he said. He couldn't believe it, he must have heard him wrong.  
"You don't want to?"  
"You want to have a baby? I…I'm a little surprised. I never thought you liked kids."  
"I've never hated them. If you don't want to then we won't. As much as I would like to share a child with you I'm content to staying as we are."  
"You'd make a great dad."  
With that he brought himself closer again to bring their lips together and wrap his arms around Eric's neck.

Alan paced the bathroom from shower to door. It was only ten feet or so but he couldn't sit still. Hearing his kitchen timer go off he shut it off and took a deep breath. This was terrifying at the very least. Picking up the little white test on the counter he gasp as the little plus sign in the window. This was the second test he had taken, he wanted to be sure. Walking into the bedroom with it he stared at it as he entered the room. How was he going to tell Eric? He wanted this right? He would be happy wouldn't he? Jumping at the house phone ringing he put the test down and ran to pick it up.

"I'm home. Miss me?" Feeling hands wrap around him as he stood at the sink rinsing the spinach for dinner he felt Eric rest his head on his shoulder and kiss his neck.  
"Welcome home. Of course I missed you. Though I enjoyed the day off."  
"Don't remind me. Mine isn't for a few more days." Letting Alan go he went to change out of his suit. Alan stood there another minute before he remembered something. Swiftly moving to the bedroom he made it to the hallway before he heard Eric call his name. Getting to the bedroom doorway he could see Eric staring at the pregnancy test from the mirror. He broke out in sweat terrified, how could he forget to move it. He didn't want Eric to find out this way.  
"Er,"  
"You're pregnant?"  
"It would seem that way. I'm so sorry, I know we talking about wanting a child but we had decided to wait until work slowed down a little."  
"We are going to have a baby?"  
Swallowing hard he barely got "yes" out.  
Seeing Eric's face light up and a giant grin form Alan burst into tears. Quickly putting the test down he moved to Alan and wrapped his arms around him before moving him to the bed.  
"What's wrong Alan, why are you crying? Don't tell me you were worried. We wanted this remember? Sure we talked about waiting and trying for a baby in a few months but its fine this happened now. If it was meant to be it's meant to be."  
"Really? You're not upset?"  
"No I'm not I promise. Now no more crying alright." Helping dry his eyes he gave Alan a gentle kiss on his soft sweet lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too." 

After a nice dinner they sat together in the living room to watch TV. Alan cuddled closer to Eric as he brought his legs under him. Resting his head on his shoulder he wrapped an arm around him. These moments were nice baby or not both knew this was enjoyable and one of the reasons they had been together for so long and their relationship only grew closer. They always spent time together, they never had to do much for these moments to happen.

"It's much too early to feel anything you know that right?"  
Alan laid in bed watching Eric who was next to him gently moving his hands across his stomach.  
"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't do this does it?"  
"No you're right. It's never too soon to let the child know you love them." Moving his arm to rest on his pillow better he closed his eyes, he could clearly see everything, how silly he had been before in thinking Eric would be upset.  
"Eric. I have a request. I don't want to tell anyone yet. I want to at least see a doctor first."  
"Sure. That makes sense. I won't say a word. But, just know if we wait too long and my parents, especially my mother, finds out we will never hear the end of it."  
"I won't wait that long. I just don't want to tell everyone and then find out the test was wrong you know." He knew Eric understood he was really talking about in case he miscarried. He didn't want to think about it but that didn't mean he shouldn't.

Eric got back from lunch and stopped when he noticed Alan wasn't at his desk. Come to think of it he didn't seem him at lunch either. He thought he was here. Catching Ronald before he headed out he asked if he had seen him.  
"Not since earlier. Will sent him out I think."  
Turning he ran down the hall to William's office.  
"You sent Alan out?!"  
"Mister Slingby I would appreciate it if you didn't barge in here. Remember your place."  
"I don't have time for this! Where is Alan?"  
"Mister Humphries does not require your help. Now if you want to keep your job I think you should return to your desk."  
Not getting anywhere with this he left the office and went to the weapons room to grab his scythe. He would search all of London if he had to. Coming into the room he saw Alan placing his weapon back.  
"What were you thinking?"  
"Excuse me?" Seeing Eric in his face he pushed him back as he tried to move.  
"You shouldn't be reaping in your condition."  
"My condition? Do me a favor and back off! I'm fine I know what I'm doing."  
"You need to go tell William to pull you from collections for right now."  
"Eric. No. I don't plan on reaping forever but its fine right now. I'll tell him when I'm ready. Now leave me alone before I lose it." Stepping away he left the room. Before he left for the night he stepped into William's office and told him about believing he was pregnant. Pregnancy wasn't that rare around here and things were created to protect both mother and child because of it. He knew Eric had been right about it not being the best thing to do but he had hoped to wait a little longer before telling William. Now he would never leave the dispatch, paperwork detail was going to get very boring very quickly he could see that already.

Neither had stayed mad at the other for long. By the time they had dinner they had forgiven each other. Alan told Eric that he had finally been able to make a doctor's appointment for next week and would take it off tomorrow.  
"Do you want me there?"  
"You don't have to be. It's more of a checkup for me than anything."  
"If you change your mind let me know and I'll be there in a second."  
Nodding they went back to eating.

Alan sat in the doctor's office wiping his palms on his pants, they were so sweaty.  
"Well Alan congratulations, your six weeks pregnant. Everything is looking good so far."  
"When is a good time to tell people?"  
"Most do it after they reach twelve weeks. Their chances of a miscarriage drop significantly then."  
"Oh, okay."  
That was still so far off, did he want to wait that long before telling their parents? He would have to talk to Eric about this.  
"Right now I'm placing your due date at March ninth. I will confirm it around the eighteenth week mark. Also make an appointment to see me around twelve weeks. We will listen for a heartbeat and see how everything is going. But that doesn't mean you can't call me sooner if you have any questions."  
"Thank you Doctor."

Getting home he told Eric everything that went on during the appointment. Some he probably didn't want to know but it was better he did. Together they decided to hold off on telling their families. They may not wait until the end of the twelfth week but another week or two would be good.  
"I guess it's a good thing you brought up wanting to be a father because according to the doctor I was already pregnant. Only four weeks but still, this baby was there."  
"I told you this was meant to be. It means we are ready now, we didn't have to wait."

Eric walked into the kitchen to see Alan in front of the stove. Pouring himself a cup of coffee he made Alan something else knowing he should avoid caffeine.  
"Coffee or Tea Al?"  
"Hmm? Oh tea I guess. Can you make me the flavored one? I'm feeling strange this morning."  
Pulling the box from the cabinet he looked it over before putting he water on. He didn't want to say it was caffeine free if it wasn't and tease him. Standing beside him he waited for the teapot to go off. As he did he noticed Alan seemed slower this morning.  
"Want to relax? I can finish."  
"No I'm okay. I don't know what it is. I just feel blah this morning."  
"Did you sleep well?"  
"I thought so. I passed out as soon as I hit the pillow and woke up to the alarm." Once both were able to sit down and eat Eric noticed Alan only ate a bite or two before pushing back his plate and grabbing his tea.  
"Does this taste alright to you Eric?"  
"Yea it's fine why you don't think so?"  
"No it takes gross to me. Great, the signs are starting. "  
"Don't panic, we still don't have to tell anyone. But you should try eating something. I figure you'll be starving by lunch if you don't."  
Taking another drink from his tea he stood up to see if they had any cereal he could eat. Eric had a point, he would be sorry later if he didn't eat. Reaching for the box he stopped to run over to the sink and throw up what little breakfast he ate and the half cup of tea he had. What a waste. Eric went wide eyed before putting the forkful of food down and going to check on him. Rubbing his back with one hand he reached into the cabinet above them for a glass so he could get Alan some water with the other. Turning on the facet Alan rinsed the sink out before letting Eric do anything.  
"Why not go lie down? I can tell William you're not feeling well and you can rest."  
"I'm feeling a lot better actually. I'll be okay. I want to pick up a few things at the store across from the dispatch though."  
"Sure. You do what you have to and I'll try my best to help anyway I can."

This, this could take some getting used to that was for sure. It had been a stressful week for both of them as Alan was sick yet working and Eric tried to keep an eye on him while trying to do his job. Thank god they were off for the weekend. Coming out of the kitchen and into the living room with drinks for them he stopped when he saw Alan crying. He had seen him cry a lot over the years but this seemed different. He was full-blown, someone just died, crying.  
"Al? Hey what's wrong?" Putting their cups on the coffee table he sat beside him and tried to get him to open up. Hearing Eric's voice Alan's head shot up and he quickly tried to dry his eyes.  
"Sorry, nothing, sorry. I just feel like garbage. I'm always tired, I can't eat what I like and things I always hated I want, I'm always in the bathroom between the nausea and the always have to pee, little things tick me off which isn't like me at all. I can't take it anymore. I want to feel like myself again. I want to feel better."  
"You will I promise. I know you may not want to hear this but you're doing so well. You're still so strong and handling this so well and know you are this for our child. They will thank you for all of this one day. Your growing our child inside of you at this very moment, that's incredible, a life is inside of you."  
"I guess I can handle feeling like trash so our baby can grow properly and be healthy. And this isn't forever right."  
"There you go. I know you have to go through all of this but know you're not alone. I will do whatever I can do to help you feel better alright." It must have worked as Alan started crying again but the reasoning behind it was different, Eric could feel it as he pulled him closer.

Alan sat at his desk working on some paperwork for Eric before grabbing his garbage can and throwing up in it. He was failing miserably at hiding this pregnancy from everyone, though no one said anything. Eric was being a huge help in keeping his sanity and in support. These past couple of weeks had been tough but somehow he managed thanks to Eric being there. The calm words, the love, the rubbing his back while he lost his lunch, the being there when all he wanted to do was cry, how he loved him so.  
"Here, picked up one for you before I went out on assignment" Placing a can of ginger ale on Alan's desk he made sure he was doing alright before he left.  
"Thanks. It seems to help. I don't throw up nearly as much"  
"Glad to hear it. Make sure to eat something at lunch that seems to help you too."  
"Okay, sure."  
Just the thought of food though him want to vomit again.

He did not want to do this. He couldn't get out of it but that didn't mean he wanted what was coming.  
"Deep breaths, if you don't like something don't eat it and remember they are our parents." He knew Eric was right but still, how he was feeling, it gave him no desire for this.  
"Almost done, three more weeks right?"  
"Sadly yes. I will be glad when the first trimester is over for many reasons." Feeling Eric's strong, supportive, loving arms around him he knew he could do this. The last few weeks of this trimester would pass quickly and his fear of losing this baby would diminish greatly. That had always been his worry. Knowing how much Eric already loved this child, seeing his hand move over on his stomach each night. Knowing their baby was there, how could that not be his greatest fear? He didn't want to break his heart.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

It was a standard thing, everyone met at Alan's parents' house for dinner every other month. Eric's parents got along well with Alan's also so it was a great chance for everyone to be together. Usually Alan loved these gathering, only, because he felt so miserable he just wanted to curl up in bed. Stepping into his childhood home they went into the kitchen not all that surprised to see his parents there.  
"Hello mother, dad."  
"Alan! Oh hello sweetie." Drying her hands she quickly went over to them to say hello. Wrapping her arms around her son she gave him a tight hug before saying hello to Eric in similar fashion. His father just waved to them from where he was since he was in the middle of something for dinner.

"I can't do this, whatever my parents are making is making me sick," Alan stepped out of the bathroom for the third time since he arrived.  
"Well then maybe now is a good time to tell them. My parents are here so we can tell everyone and leave if you want."  
"I don't know, give me a few minutes."  
"Sure. It's up to you."  
Together they walked back into the kitchen, luckily everyone was talking so they hadn't noticed Alan kept running out. Somehow Alan managed to not throw up again but found eating extremely difficult. It didn't taste right at all to him. Feeling Eric nudge him under the table he saw his questioning look. Pushing the food around on his plate he knew he got what he was saying.  
"So you two, how are things going?"  
Stopping their private, speechless, conversation both looked over at Eric's mother who now had everyone else's focus on them.  
"Pretty well mother. No complaints other than the endless amount of work at the dispatch"  
"That sounds about right. Some things never change I guess." They all started laughing at his father's comment before Eric said something else. He hoped Alan would jump in but just in case he didn't he didn't want to miss this opportunity.  
"So since we are talking about things I think now is a fine time to tell you that Alan and I are going to have a baby." Both watched as their parents mouth dropped. Obviously Eric just dropped a giant bomb on them.  
"Alan, is this true? Are you pregnant?" asked Alan's mother/  
"I am, nine weeks in fact." Why did they both get the feeling they were beyond shocked.  
"Any plans to marry?" she asked  
"No because neither of us care to. We talked about it before we tried to get pregnant."  
"Oh, you planned to have a baby?" she said now concerned  
"We did mother. Neither of us are dumb enough to raise a baby before we are ready. We talked about starting a family." Looking over at Eric he saw that he held the same face, this wasn't the reaction they were expecting.

Stepping into the bedroom Eric saw Alan already laying down. Laying down beside him he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close.  
"Are you alright?"  
"If I had known I would have stayed home. Did you know that before we left I was talking to my parents and not did they say they were happy for us. My mother told me she wasn't all that surprised. She figured as soon as I moved in with you I would get pregnant. I mean really? I'm not some little kid, I am a full grown adult. Sure I was already pregnant when we talked about having a baby but we didn't know that."  
"My parents are the same way. They asked me a bunch of times if I was going to ask you to marry me. When I told them no because we didn't care to they huffed and told me to do the right thing. But hey, you are happy right? You love this baby and I love this baby and I love you and _wanted_ this baby so who needs anyone else? Not being married doesn't mean we love each other any less does it?"  
"No, you know your right. Who needs them?!"  
Snuggling closer to Eric he rested against his chest, listened to his heartbeat while he felt him caress his stomach. This baby was so lucky to have a father as strong and loving as Eric. _He _was so lucky to be loved by him as well.

He was going to be late for work, actually they both were but Alan could probably get away with it. Hearing him grumble and the sink start to run he stepped into the bathroom. Usually he was beside him to help but today they were running late and one of them should be at the office.  
"I have never been his bad and this has been going on for weeks now." Rinsing his mouth out he stood there for a minute before he went to brush his teeth.  
"Maybe something you ate last night got to you. I mean I'm fine but your stomach is already sensitive so maybe."  
"Maybe. Ugh I want this to end. Just this, I can handle everything else but I'm done with this."  
"Almost."  
"Is a stupid word."  
Yanking his toothbrush from his mouth he threw up in the sink, Eric switched hands with his own toothbrush so he could help Alan.

On a coffee break Eric brought up telling Ronald. Seeing the face Alan made he got the impression he didn't care too much for the idea.  
"I don't want to tell anyone."  
So their parents reaction really got to him, he knew Alan wasn't going to be over it so quickly. "He is our best friend and I feel like he would understand better than our parents, who are stuck in the past."  
"Maybe. I don't know."  
"You know, Marianne doesn't want marriage either."  
"She also doesn't want kids. Her not wanting marriage is acceptable, ours apparently isn't."  
"We should tell him. I mean he'll find out eventually anyway."  
"Alright fine, then tell him." Getting up from his seat he left the break room and went into the bathroom across the hall. Seeing Ronald walk in for a cup of coffee the two sat together and Eric brought up what he just talked to Alan about.

At his desk Alan tried to finish his paperwork though he head was in the garbage can more. Today needed to end and end now.  
"Alan. Hey man congratulations! Eric told me just before, that's great." Ronald came up to his desk and leaned over before rocking back and forth on his heels.  
"Eric put you up to this didn't he?"  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind. Thank you."  
"So, two questions. One, when is he due and two, can they call me uncle?"  
"March ninth. And sure if you want them too. But, I have a question for you. Why are you so excited? I thought you weren't much for kids?"  
"I'm not against them. If I ever become a father that's cool and if not that that's cool too."  
"Gotcha."  
It was nice talking to Ronald, Eric had been right, telling him was a good thing. Having someone other than Eric being happy for them over this was very nice.

Crossing off a day on the calendar Eric noticed Alan had a doctor's appointment next week. Grabbing his coffee cup he headed into the living room. He had the day off and since he had the time he should make the most of it. Picking up one of Alan's books on pregnancy he flipped through it. It never hurt to be prepared for anything and since he wanted to be as much help to him as possible it helped to read up on it. Finally getting to one of the pages that covered where Alan was now he noticed next week's appointment was going to be a good one. Major milestones were about to be reached and they would get to see them.

Coming into the living room Alan saw Eric across the couch watching TV. Quickly changing clothes he joined him. Feeling something touching his leg Eric's head snapped over to see Alan there.  
"You're home early."  
"No not really. Can I sit?"  
Moving his legs he made room for him as he looked over at the clock. It was the normal time for them to be home. How did he lose track of time?  
"Were you reading my book?"  
"No."  
"Liar. You took my bookmark out. Tell me you did not dog ear it." Taking it from the coffee table he flipped through it to see it was fine.  
"And what if I did read it, do I get brownie points?"  
"Look at you, reading up on what's happening." Moving closer he rested his head on his shoulder.  
"I want to be as much help to you as possible and the only way I can do that is by reading up on it right?"  
"Let's read the next one together."  
"Sure."  
Placing an arm around him they sat together and watched TV until Eric heard his timer going off for dinner. Planning had been a challenge due to Alan's changing tastes but he created something he was proud of and he hoped he enjoyed.

Together they entered the doctor's office after work. Both were really looking forward to this appointment and after a crazy week of being swapped with work this would be nice. Both would hopefully finally get the chance to see their child, see how they were doing. Eric had noticed Alan was looking a little better and seemed to be feeling better than he was a few weeks back. That was good to see, hopefully it lasted for a while. Being called in Eric sat in the corner while Alan was looked at. Alan tried not to flinch too badly against the cold metal of the stethoscope. It was terrible, even with the warning.  
"Lungs sound clear, heart sounds fine, no fever, blood pressure is normal. You've lost five pounds though."  
"That is okay though right? I am just getting over the morning sickness."  
"It is perfectly normal don't worry. The doctor will be in to see you shortly."  
Sliding back Alan tried to get comfortable on the examining table. Propping up on his elbow he rested on his side.  
"Enjoy this one thirty three body while it lasts."  
"Oh god I hope you won't be one of those." Both teased the other while they waited for the doctor to arrive.  
"Look at this, I have to cut my hair, again. You know I just cut it a few months back and it's already long again. It tickles my ears."  
"Give me scissors I'll do it while we wait."  
"Stay away from me." Sitting up he put his arms up to defend himself from Eric. Hearing the door open both stopped messing around with the other.

Alan was a little nervous, more excited but nervous as well as the doctor got ready to start. He hoped the baby was doing well, he had done everything he was supposed to. Sadly that didn't mean things could happen that was out of his control.  
"Cold?"  
Watching Alan flinch as the gel was rolled over him Eric couldn't help but tease him. Now that Eric was beside him and trying to ignore his comment he took hold of his hand. Their mouths dropped and their breath stopped as they heard the baby's heartbeat while seeing their child on the screen for the first time. This moment was priceless and hard to believe was real.  
"Heart rate is at one sixty; that is good. Nice and strong. This here are their legs, body. Fully developed now they just have to grow and prepare for their delivery. Arms, head. This is a very nice, healthy looking baby. I see no reason to see you again until you're at twenty-two weeks. If the baby is in a good position we will be able to learn the sex of the baby at that point. Do either of you have any questions for me?"  
"Do I still have to make an appointment for testing?"  
"Yes. This only overviews things but that those will tell us more."

Lying in bed Alan felt Eric move in beside him as he looked over the pictures they received from earlier. Getting closer Eric wrapped his arms around Alan while looking over his shoulder.  
"Can you believe it, this is really our child. They are really growing, getting bigger and stronger inside of me.  
Kissing Alan's neck he said nothing. It was hard to believe even now but it was a good feeling. That was really his child he saw, he was really going to be a father. Pride already swelled inside of him.  
"Think they are a boy or a girl?" Alan asked.  
"I'm not sure. Sons are predominant in our families." Eric said matter-of-factly.  
"No their not. I'm the first son born in my mother's side in five generations."  
"That's right I forgot about that. So it really could be a fifty-fifty shot."  
"What do you want?"  
"A son of course. Imagine all I could teach him. There has never been a female reaper."  
"That means it's a girl. And it could happen, the rule against female reapers was abolished after all."  
"Still want a boy."  
"Will it crush you if we don't."  
"Nah. I'll still love them the same. I'm not a total loser."  
"That's good to hear. I'd hate it if you left me over the sex of our baby."  
"Never."  
Putting the pictures away Alan turned to Eric to retun the affection his neck had been receiving.

Both laid in bed still tangled up with the other. That had been nice. Sex had always been enjoyable but, maybe it was the pregnancy and the state it left Alan but this time was different. It was more passionate and less rough. Eric made sure he treated Alan gently, careful not to hurt him or the baby. Sex had been cleared for them but that didn't mean he wanted to cause either of them harm.  
"Can we do that again soon?" Alan snuggled closer to Eric in total bliss over what just took place between them.  
"How could I say no? You know that could get us in trouble."  
"Well I'm already pregnant how much more trouble could I get in?" Alan teased.  
Moving to hover over Eric he lowered his body slowly down on him to join their lips.

Hearing the doorbell go off Alan closed his book and got off the couch. Who could that be? No one besides Eric knew he was off.  
"Mother." Standing there he made sure he was seeing correctly. He hadn't properly spoken to or seen either of his parents since he told them he was pregnant.  
"Alan. I was hoping to talk to you."  
"If you are going to push your views on me some more than you can turn and leave now""  
Crossing his arms he stood tall making sure she knew he put his foot down on this.  
"No. I came to apologize to you for how horrible I was."  
Stepping aside he let her in and let her sit on the couch. Sitting in the seat across from her he waited for what she had to say.  
"Alan, sweetie, I know your father and I messed up. I feel terrible. So long as you are happy then I am happy for you."  
"You don't like me being with Eric. You have never liked me being with him. You and father have always hoped we would end and I would find someone more like myself. But what you fail to realize is that I love him because he is different from myself. Sure he can be impulsive at times but he is kind, gentle, romantic, and strong. He is the only one I could ever want. That is why I agreed to start a family with him. We didn't rush things, I wanted this as much as he did. I chose not to get married."  
"You're right I wasn't crazy about him but I see how happy he makes you and that is all I want for you. I am sorry I never saw that sooner. Can you forgive me Alan?"  
"I can mother."  
Moving closer he felt relief flood through him, he had hoped for this conversation.  
"How did your doctor's appointment go yesterday? Are you and the baby doing well?"  
He felt his body straighten and move back slightly by her statement. How did she know about that?"  
"Who told you I had a doctor's appointment?"  
"Eric did. He called me the other day and told me it was coming up. He has called at least once a week hoping to get through to us. Hoping we could talk. He really loves you Alan. I see that now. And it shouldn't have taken me this long to speak to you."  
"Hold on a second, I want to show you something." Jumping out of his seat he ran into the bedroom and grabbed an envelope out of the dresser before running back.  
"From yesterday." Handing her the envelope he sat down beside her and together they looked over the ultrasound photos.  
"Oh my god, look at them. How far along?"  
"Thirteen weeks. So, mother, excited to be a grandmother?"  
"Yes! Oh sweetie yes. I can't wait to meet them. I love them already. I am so happy for you. If you need anything let me know. How are you feeling? May I feel them?"  
Alan couldn't contain his excitement over hearing his mother. With a giant smile he moved closer.  
"You won't be able to feel anything but sure." His mother placed a gentle hand on his stomach. "I'm feeling really good. Now that the morning sickness is gone that is."

Eric was stopped in the front doorway as Alan threw his arms around him.

"You Eric Slingby are the greatest man in the world and I hope you know I love you."

"I love you too. I take it you and your mother are on good terms again?"

"Yes. And she told me you've been calling her."

"I wanted you two to talk again. I see how much you've wanted to."

"Follow me to the back, I want to thank you, properly."

The office wasn't bad but it was boring. Alan wanted to go to London, he wanted to reap. Well, maybe not reap since it could be taxing but he missed London. Being safe sucked. Ronald was out, Eric was out, that left just him. Just himself and a stack of paper work. Maybe he could get Eric to take him into the city later. Probably not but it was worth a try. Both had decided they weren't going to go shopping for the baby until after he reached the halfway point so that was out. But, he had always enjoyed the beauty of the city at night. That would be his argument, it was perfect. They could spend a nice night out. Now he just had to finish his paperwork so he could leave once Eric got back.

Seeing the desperation on Alan's face about going out Eric agreed. They decided to not even bother changing they just left as soon as they could punch out. After they had stopped to eat at restaurant of Alan's choosing they walked the city and enjoyed the fresh air. Seeing a store that sold things for a baby Eric pulled Alan closed and brought up his plan for something.

"So, I am going to build the crib, but, I will not let you see it until it's completed."

"How come?"

"Because I want to surprise you with it."

"You won't change your mind so go ahead and do want you like."

Walking ahead he made Eric catch up. Checking his watch he looked at the shop hour signs at a clothing store.

"What's up Alan?"

"I need to stop here, thankfully they are open." Seeing Eric raise an eyebrow he took a breath and opened the shops door.

"I think, no. I know I am gaining weight. I can feel a small raise and, well my pants have become tight. I am very uncomfortable in them as we speak. Eating didn't help either."

"You should have told me that, could have tried mine."

"It's fine. I would need to do this eventually anyway."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Eric ran his hand over Alan's abdomen amazed by the slight raise he was feeling. Alan told him about it earlier but still, to feel it. How could he have missed this before?  
"Look at you, you're in total bliss right now." Alan laid in his normal position on the bed, propped up by pillows to avoid the uncomfortable backboard. He had tried to read but Eric looked too cute right now to ignore.  
"Is that so wrong? Being with the one I love and watching the child we created together grow?"  
"Of course not. I just can't get over it. You, the bad boy, melting over feeling an ever so small growth in my abdomen."  
"I'm only letting you see my weakness"  
Fixing his position just slightly he ran his fingers through Eric's hair. This happiness, this state he was in was indescribable. Eric had always made him happy, always sent his heart soaring but ever since he became pregnant those feelings, those reactions tripled at least.  
"Tell me, how long have you hoped for a child Eric?"  
"Hmm?" Looking up from where his hand rubbed he focused on Alan's face. "I don't know, a year, year and a half maybe. I realized how badly I wanted to one day be a father after our job passed us near that children's park in London."  
"I remember that assignment, they were right across from the park. We watched the children playing from out targets roof."  
"That's the one. Seeing them, seeing the parents with them I knew then I wanted to be a parent. You always wanted a baby right?"  
"Well actually, no, not really. Growing up I was indifferent and then I knew how hard it was for my mother to conceive so I had mixed feelings. And then I met you and fell in love with you and thought you didn't want kids. But, then it would be nice to have a baby. I mean we bought a three bedroom house so deep down we had to have known this would happen sooner or later."  
"You're happy though right? With this decision, with my actions so far, with how things are being handled?"  
"I am." Sitting up completely he brought Eric up with him. "I wanted this baby please don't worry. I am very happy with everything."  
"That's good to hear. You would tell me if you weren't right?"  
"I would."

Eric walked into the living room behind Alan after they had cleaned up from dinner. Sitting together on the couch Alan picked up one of his pregnancy books to pick up where he left off. He wanted to see what experts said would be good for him and the baby. While not disregarding what the doctors told him of course. Reading something about the development during the fourteenth week he showed it to Eric figuring he would get a kick out of it. Turning off the TV they moved closer together and looked over the information. Neither could stop the smile on their faces as they read about the baby being able to start to hear their voice. Both dropped a hand on Alan's abdomen while they used their other hand to hold the book.

Alan stood up from his desk only to place both his hands on top and stop.  
"Alan? Are you alright?" Both Eric and Ronald watched him with worried and concern looks. Slowly releasing the tightness he held in his eyelids he looked at both of them.  
"I'm fine. I need to remember I can't stand up too fast. I get dizzy when I do."  
"You're alright now though?"  
"I am. It only takes a moment for me to get it to stop." With that he stepped away from his desk and the three of them went to get lunch.

Eric came up the front walk to see a package on the steps.  
"Al, did you order anything?"  
"Me, no why?" Seeing the box he was now just as confused by it as Eric was.  
"It's for you."  
Keeping the door open for Eric to bring the package in the house he went into kitchen with it.  
"That's my name but I know I didn't order anything." Alan looked it over while Eric handed him scissors. Opening it up he pulled out what looked like a giant pillow in a vacuum sealed bag.  
"What in the world is this?" Putting it down he went through the box to see if it had a receipt.  
"Trying to replace me huh? I gotcha."  
Giving him a look as he looked over the paper he noticed its name, "Snoogle total body pillow."  
"Snoogle? That's some name."  
"Oh, there is something written in the comments. 'Alan this will help you greatly at night. Especially as you grow. Love Mom."  
"Well that explains a lot then."  
"She spent seventy on this?! What is she crazy?!" Grabbing he phone he called her wanting an explanation.

Crawling into bed Alan heard the joke Eric made about the pillow he received. He had been waiting all night for that, he knew it was coming.  
"You're not going to use it?"  
"Nah I'm sleeping pretty well right now. Plus, I'm not up to listening to you tease me."  
"Allow me one and I'll be good. Plus, last night you tossed about all night. And weren't you complaining of back pain from it? Try it, it could help."  
"One. Any more and I'll hit you with it understand?"  
Getting out of bed he grabbed it and after a minute of figuring out how to use it properly he closed his eyes Eric noticed not even fifteen minutes later he was out cold.

Alan felt good, except for the massive headache, the back pain from standing all day, and now his hands were swollen. Really? This was too much. Kicking his shoes off after work he noticed his ankles and toes looked swollen as well. So much for feeling good. He knew it was too good to be true. Being off tomorrow would be great. He wanted to do nothing more than take a long bath, curl up and read with his feet up.

Entering the kitchen Alan saw Eric making himself coffee while breakfast for them cooked.  
"Morning Alan."  
"Morning. Question, does my stomach stick out the bottom of this shirt?"  
"No, it looks tight though."  
"I can handle tight. I do not want my stomach sticking out."  
"Your fine then."

Meeting his mother at her house they sat and talked about how everything was going including the pregnancy. Laughing, he stopped and fixed himself in his seat. Resting a gently hand on his stomach he rubbed the area gently.  
"Everything alright sweetie?"  
"I believe so. I feel this strange, almost like a fluttering sometimes. I'm not sure what it is."  
"That's the baby hun. They are kicking or moving and you feel it at times. You know they can hear you right?"  
"I do. Eric talks to them every night. I do as well but he can get closer."  
"He is really excited about being a father isn't he?"  
"He is. He is building the crib apparently and won't let me see it until it's done. He loves to talk to them, and rest his hand on them. I hope this excitement doesn't end once they are here."  
"I'm sure it won't dear."  
They had talked about a few other things before heading into the kitchen to start dinner. Tonight was the night everyone was getting together. It helped that Alan happened to be off since his father was working. His mother just recently decided to retire from head of General Affairs but his father didn't feel ready to. Since they lived much longer than humans many reapers didn't retire until much older and even then they only partially went into retirement. It helped when they had some major event in the living world, though events such as those were rare.

Eric noticed Alan stayed mostly quiet at dinner and hardly looked up from his plate. It probably had something to do with his own parent's lack of appearance at the table. He figured something like this would happen as he had heard many times that his mother still disproved of their decision not to marry. He would have to address this issue to Alan and make sure he understood none of this was either of their faults. For now though he would have to wait and watch him. At least Alan's parents were happy for them. That seemed to be helping him.

Once home and Alan was out of the shower Eric confronted him about earlier. Coming out of the closet trying to fix his shirt he stopped  
"Forget about it."  
"That means it really bothered you."  
"Just drop it."  
"No. My parents not joining us got to you. Talk to me."  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, his back faced Eric. He hated that he was so observant.  
"They hate me don't they?"  
"I didn't think so." Seeing Alan look over his shoulder and not say a word he moved closer to him. "They don't, they hate our decision but, it's not theirs to make. We know what we are doing."  
"Maybe if I talked to them, they way you did for mine. Then maybe we can get them to change their minds."  
"Alan, you don't have to do that. Actually you have to promise me that you won't talk to them."  
"What? Why?"  
"Just promise me you won't."  
"Fine." He hated the fact that Eric was keeping something from him but dropped it and went to lie down.

Finally a day off. After weeks of paperwork and running around for different things Alan could relax. First he had to do something but it shouldn't take too long before he could. Walking up the front steps of Eric's parents' house he rang the doorbell hoping they were home. He knew he told Eric he wouldn't but he had been doing so much for him, he had talked to his own parents and got through to them. He had to at least try and do the same for Eric. Shoving his hands into his pockets he waited nervously for the door to open. Seeing it open slightly before Mrs. Slingby appeared he tried not to lose any composure.  
"Hello ma'am. I am sorry for dropping by like this but I hoped I could talk to you for a moment. Not saying a word she opened the door and let him in. Escorting them into the family room she let him sit and went to sit across from him.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" He felt himself stagger hearing the tone and attitude in her voice.  
"I hoped I could talk to you about our decision. I know you're not happy with our thoughts to not marry. Please understand it was a mutual decision. Neither of us feel the need to marry. We aren't going to change our names and we feel it's stupid to go through all the motions. Spend all the money for nothing."  
"How could you do that to your child?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You created a child with my son, not married."  
"Marriage doesn't guarantee a healthy child."  
"You changed my son's morals."  
"I did no such thing. Ma'am please. We want you involved in our child's life. Eric would love for all of us to be close again."  
"Eric knows what will become and happen to your child."  
"Ma'am I don't understand."  
"Your filth went to your child. You both will be sickly and probably won't survive the birth." At those words his heart stopped, his blood started to boil.  
"How dare you?! How dare you say that about my child?! This child is doing well, heathy and growing well I'll have you know."  
"Your actions will kill your child."  
Having heard that he was on his feet and walked out of the house. He couldn't tale this anymore. He didn't deserve this.

In the dispatch Alan went up to Ronald who was at his desk.  
"Alan what are you doing here on your day off? Love this place too much?" Seeing the look on Alan's face he became worried that something was seriously wrong.  
"Is Eric here?"  
"No, he got called out. I can call him back if you need me to."  
"No, don't call him back. But can you send him a message to come straight back as soon as he is done?"  
"Sure. But is everything alright?" His eyes looked bloodshot and he seemed ready to cry.  
"I just really need to talk to Eric."  
"Let me put this message out and then I'll unlock the meeting room for you."  
Bunching himself up tighter he nodded and waited for Ronald to finish.

Eric ran down the hall getting back to the dispatch as soon as he could. Once he read Ronald's message that Alan was there and a mess he dropped everything to get here.  
"Alan. Why are you here? Is everything alright? Are you okay?"  
Seeing him hunched in one of the chairs he went into the room and sat in the chair next to him.  
"Oh Eric. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, you told me not to but I thought if I,"  
Realizing right away what happened Eric wrapped his arms around him and brought him close.  
"It's okay, she is wrong, she doesn't know what she is talking about. I'm so sorry she said that to you." Feeling his shirt start to become wet he pulled Alan closer. How dare anyone talk to Alan like that, family or not, no one got away with this.

Eric opened the door to let Ronald into the house. He was grateful he could come over once he got out of work. He personally left early to get Alan home and resting.  
"What happened? Is Alan alright?"  
"He is in the bedroom trying to rest. I have a favor to ask. Would you mind staying here for a few minutes while I run out? I have to take care of something but I don't want to leave Alan alone."  
"Sure I can stay here it's why I came over. But can I ask what happened?"  
"My parents are not crazy about the fact that Alan is having my child. They have voiced their concerns to me before but today they told Alan. They told him our baby is going to die, and he won't survive child birth."  
"Oh god, that's sick. No wonder he is a mess."  
"I need to put an end to this. I refuse to put Alan through this anymore."  
"Go ahead. I'll keep an eye on him."  
"Thanks." 

Eric stormed into his parents' house to find them in the study.  
"Oh Eric,"  
"No! How dare you?! Do you have any idea what you've done? How distraught Alan is?!"  
"I just tried to get him to see the truth, what he has done."  
"He has done nothing wrong! This was _our _decision and our child is and will be fine! Both will make it through delivery with no problem and we _will _be a family."  
"We are just trying to protect you Eric."  
Those words made him blow up, he couldn't take it.  
"I don't need protection I am old enough to take care of myself! I know what I'm doing. And hurting Alan does nothing but tick me off, related to me or not."  
"He will leave you Eric, men like that do it all the time. Once the child is born he will leave you."  
"Can you hear yourselves? We are in _love_ we have been together for years. We have never been some fling. We are too old for that. Do me a favor, never contact me again. I'm done with this, done with you both. Never contact me, Alan, or our child. Never come to my house, never try to talk to me at work. From this day forward never consider me your son. If you ever hurt Alan again you will be sorry."  
Turning he left the room and house. He was done with this. He had Alan, he would soon enough have his baby, he didn't need them.

Home he thanked Ronald and went into the bedroom to see Alan, who apparently hadn't left the room while he was gone.  
"It's over Alan. They will never bother you again. They will never get to you again. I'm so sorry you had to be involved." Sliding his arms around him on the bed he brought him close. He needed to take away the pain he was feeling. "You know I love you right." He kissed his neck hoping to get him to understand how sorry he was. "They don't know how happy I am, how wrong they are." He kissed his neck again. "You and the baby will continue to be fine. I will never let anyone harm either of you, ever. I will always protect you."  
"I'm going to kill our baby."  
"No you won't. Alan look at me." Feeling Alan bunch up tighter he pulled him closer to his chest. "You know our child is doing well. They don't know what they are talking about." Feeling him start to cry again he moved them both so he could hold him better. He hated this, he hated seeing the state Alan was in. "I love you, everything is fine, I love you."

Hearing his alarm go off Eric wasn't too surprised to feel Alan still in bed. Usually he was up sooner but he knew he didn't sleep well. He barely got him out of bed to eat last night. He had showered, dressed, and made breakfast before he heard Alan start moving.  
"I think I'm going to stay home today." Coming into the kitchen Alan was still in his pajamas and looked exhausted.  
"You need the rest. Want me to stay here with you?"  
"No, its okay. I'm going to stay in bed all day and try to get some sleep. Could you tell William for me?"  
"Sure. If you want me home just call and I'll leave work."  
"Okay."  
"Hungry? I have breakfast made for you." Getting up he had Alan sit and he made a plate for him. He was really getting worried, he seemed so out of it. Hopefully he would bounce back to his normal self soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"Morning Eric, no Alan? Ronald came up to him in the office surprised to not see Alan at his desk.  
"No, he took the day off. He didn't sleep well last night. I should really be with him but he didn't want me to. I asked his mother to keep an eye on him though."  
"That's good. It's a shame your parents said that. Mine are hoping she gets pregnant so they can get a grandchild. Though I don't see that happening too soon. I have a better chance of getting a ring on her finger than a child out of her."  
"If you settle down demons will attack us." Eric joked.  
Seeing William step in the room both separated to get back to work.

Alan sat in his kitchen holding a cup of hot tea between his hands. He was surprised to see his mother show up before yet he was grateful she did. He wanted to talk to someone about what happened. He loved Eric and he appreciated everything he did but he felt terrible that he fought with his parents.  
"I don't remember that photo of you two on the wall."  
Looking over his shoulder he saw a picture of him and Eric. Eric had his arms around his chest to hold him close, both had giant smiles on their faces.  
"Oh. It was on the mantle in the living room but I moved it to in here."  
"When was it taken?"  
"Right before I found out I was pregnant. Our mutual friend Ronald took it for us, well took it for Eric. I'm not a fan of it."  
"He really loves you."  
"He does. He gave up his family for me. I love him to but I can't help asking myself if I'm worth it."  
"He must think so/"  
"Maybe I should tell him I want marriage. Then maybe his parents won't hate him and they won't tell me my child will die."  
"Alan you must know that they have no truth to their words. Your baby will be fine. If you don't want marriage then don't force yourself to. That's not a reason to marry."  
"Deep down I know your right but I can't stop thinking that this is my fault and I need to do something, whatever, to make it right. He made things right and I just seemed to make it worse."  
"You just wanted to have everyone be a family. You didn't know his parents would react so harshly. None of us did."

Coming home Eric was pleased to see Alan out of bed, dressed and looking much better than this morning. He talked to Alan's mother for a little while before she headed home. Curling up together on the couch Alan laced his hands with Eric's.  
"Am I worth it?"  
"Alan." Releasing their hands he grabbed his shoulders and looked into his eyes.  
"Just answer my question, please."  
"Of course you are. You are the most important person in my life. I only want you. I would give up everything and anyone if keeping them mean I would lose you."  
How did he get so lucky to end up with Eric? He had been with someone before he joined the society but somehow they ended up together. Two totally different people somehow fell in love and that love only seemed to grow stronger every single day.  
"I hope I can live up to your expectations. I will do my absolute best to never make you doubt your choice to be with me.  
"Your already are. You don't have to do anything. I love you exactly as you are. Alan you are worth it because hearing you ask breaks my heart. You shouldn't have to."  
"Eric, I…thank you." Wrapping his arms around his neck he brought himself closer gently bringing their lips together, yet pouring his love for him from them. As he went to pull away Eric placed his hands on the side of Alan's face to have their lips join again.

Time spent together was always nice, especially now when they had this moment. Carrying Alan in his arms to their bedroom they gave themselves to each other. They were making their own promise to be by the others side for as long as they both shall live. They needed no rings, no vows, no ceremony just each other and their love. This time though they weren't slow, they weren't careful not to hurt the other. Fingers dug into backs and lips left marks. Yet, this was what they wanted. They were telling the world that they were together and nothing or no one would change that.

After they laid together, Eric's hand placed gently under Alan's abdomen. He couldn't wait until he could feel the baby moving. Hearing Alan tell he believed he could the other week made him jealous and excited for the day he could too.  
"I hope you continue to love me even after I am huge."  
"I'll probably love you even more."  
"My appointment is coming up. We can learn the sex of the child. Part of me doesn't want to know. I like the excitement of waiting. Unless something your making needs it that is. I don't want to ruin your plan."  
"No I don't need to know. The thought of waiting doesn't sound that bad."  
Resting his hand on top of Eric's they stayed as they were until exhaustion was ready to take over.

Three day weekends, how rare. Alan took off Friday for his doctor's appointment just because it was easier. He had to go for some testing before the actual appointment so he told William he needed off and then he was off for the weekend. Both of them were glad to have it off so they could start getting things ready for the nursery. They had already gone out together to look for a paint color and found one good for either gender. Not having a day off though Eric had painted it one night after they had eaten so the room would be ready for when they bought things.

Waiting for Eric to show up at the doctor's Alan tried to wait patiently. He couldn't wait to see how big his son or daughter was now. Only twenty one weeks to go, unbelievable. Seemed like only yesterday he found out he was pregnant.  
"Alan, I'm sorry I'm late." Seeing Eric run up to join him he had him sit.  
"Don't worry you're not more than a few minutes if even that. I haven't seen my doctor yet."  
"Work was nuts, between the reaping and the paperwork. But I'm all done so our plans can stay the same.  
"Well that's good."  
"Alan Humphries, the doctor will see you now." Standing together they walked hand in hand into the office.

After having the normal examine done and learning how much he weighed now Alan sat back to wait for the fun part.  
"Before I begin I must ask, do you want me to tell you the sex of the baby?"  
"No please, we decided to wait until the delivery to find out. Is it possible though to still see the baby on the monitor?"  
"Oh of course it is" rolling the gel over his abdomen both watched and waited as their child came on the screen. They loved this, they loved seeing how big their baby had gotten. They watched as their doctor started with their baby's feet and moved up. Getting to their reproduction region she used her pinky finger to cover the area. Seeing all was good she moved up further to show the arms and body before seeing the head.  
" Eric look they are sucking their thumb."  
Eric said nothing but held Alan's hand slightly tighter. He couldn't find his voice at the moment, these moments always got to him.  
"Any movement yet? Your baby seems to be doing well, right on track."  
"A little. I've been feeling them but I don't believe Eric has." Looking over at Eric he noticed he was in his own little world again.  
"No, I haven't but I can't wait. Should we be?"  
"Most do around this time. If you don't in a few weeks I would came me and come back in. It may just be a position thing and less a health issue but it helps to be safe."  
"Okay. We will keep an eye on things and let you know."  
"And if you are interested Mr. Slingby if you place your head on his abdomen you should hear the child's heartbeat. You may also hear movement."  
"I had known but I hadn't tried yet. I shall try though."  
"Yea Eric loves all of that."

After the appointment they met Alan's parents for dinner. They wanted to see how things were going with the son and grandchild.  
"We don't want to know the gender until they are born but the doctor told us she hid the gender in all the photos." Handing the envelope to his parents he watched as they looked them over.  
"We know you both have your own plans but your father and I would love to buy something for you guys or the baby or both."  
"Mother, we don't want you guys to spend tons of money. I still appreciate the pillow but that was more than you should have.  
"We could do toys or clothes, or essentials. We just want to do something."  
"We are grateful and of course you both may help." Eric kicked in before Alan could voice how he really didn't want them to overdue it. Happy with that they went on to order and talk about other things.

That night Alan laid in bed reading while Eric was in the garage working on the crib. Seeing him come into the room he put the book away so they could relax together. Eric changed and climbed into his bed bringing Alan closer.  
"You're not ready to fall asleep are you?"  
"Go ahead, I know you've wanted to all day." Resting against the pillows better Eric waited patiently until he was comfortable before moving his shirt just up enough so he could rest his head on Alan's stomach. Watching Eric in awe and bliss Alan ran his fingers through his hair.  
"You're so lucky. It must be so nice to hear the baby."  
"I could get you a Doppler so you can listen any time."  
"We'll see. I heard they can get pricy."  
"What do you think baby, should we get mommy something so he can hear you? And when do I get to feel you? I can't wait. Mommy says I'm lucky I get to hear you but he can feel you."  
"We need to start thinking about names and delivery. The doctor told me to think about classes and how I want to deliver.  
"Next weekend we can do that if you want."  
"Sure. I don't feel like doing too much at once." They went silent for a little while so Eric could hear the baby better. This moment was nice for both of them, it was special and meant a lot for different reasons. "You better be this amazing once they are born. I mean in nighttime feedings, diaper changes, all of it." Alan whispered.

Eric shot his head up and brought his hand to where his head had just been as Alan brought his hand down as well. They laced their hands together as they felt their child kicking.  
"Hi there little one. We are right here. I'm your dad and I am so happy to finally feel you."  
"Did he kick you?"  
"He did." Eric looked over at Alan with a giant smile on his face. He could have been bruised and still would be smiling knowing it was from their child. "He is already so strong."  
"This is nothing, give him a few more weeks"  
"God, I can't wait for them to arrive. We still have so long to wait."  
"Just so they can be as strong and healthy as they should be. I have a feeling the time will go back fast enough."  
"I know but I am still excited for them."

In the morning, after breakfast they showered and got dressed so they could head out. They had created a list of things they needed during breakfast so they could start. This was what they had been waiting for. There were a few shops that were known for baby supplies. There was so much out on the market, more than they had thought.  
"So what do we need furniture wise?"  
"Dresser, I've got the crib covered, oh and changing table we need."  
"Let's do that first and then go from there." Finding the section that held those items they stopped at all the different selections. Who knew there were these many choices? Most were the same design just in different colors. Still they looked at everyone looking for the one they both agreed on, the one that was perfect for their child.

Finding a set they both fell in love with they bought them and set them in order to be shipped to the house. Seeing it took longer than they hoped they stopped for lunch before going to the next store for clothes, toys, and other essentials. They didn't have to worry about money too much since they had been saving some aside from the beginning. They had figured it would be easier to get the supplies at once and they had decided to wait until now so that fund could only grow.  
"What's next?"  
"Everything. But I think clothes or towels should be best."  
"We can do that. What's that thing they say is best for newborns? You know they suck on it?"  
"A pacifier?"  
"Yea! That's it! We should get those too."  
"Sure that's a good call." Alan couldn't get over how animated Eric was over this. Sure he hoped for a baby but he was so excited, so willing it made himself smile harder. It made the symptoms he felt easier to deal with seeing Eric like this.

Both knew they over did it on supplies yet knowing it was for their baby it didn't seem so bad. Together they had picked out clothes, towels, blankets to swaddle in, toys, a portable bassinet rocker for them if they had trouble sleeping. With more bags than they had hand space for they slowly made their way home for the night. Tomorrow they were going to finish up with the bigger items. Items they would have shipped just for convenience. Once home they made a quick dinner before Alan turned in for the night. He was exhausted. Carrying around an extra fifteen pounds all the time took its toll on you after a while.

Eric stepped into the bedroom doorway and stopped just to watch Alan sleep. He as on his left side cuddling with that total body pillow. Their baby nestled on top and was being gently rubbed by Alan's right hand as he slept. Seeing the man he loved, the man he adored, the one he fell to his knees over for, sleeping and twenty-one and a half weeks pregnant with their first child made the pride in himself only grow. He loved both of them so much and took so much pride in the fact that he was going to be a father. A father to Alan's baby no less it made this seem like a dream. He thought he was dreaming when Alan agreed to go out with him and now look at them, getting ready to start a family together. Quickly changing for the night he climbed into bed and laid close behind Alan. Dropping an arm behind his they rubbed the baby slowly as they kicked, both consciously and subconsciously. Grabbing Alan's hand within his own both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

Eric rolled over feeling Alan get out of bed. The even wasn't too uncommon knowing he had to use the bathroom more because of the pregnancy. Not thinking too much about it he fell back to sleep. Rolling back over a little later he noticed Alan wasn't in bed yet. That was strange. Opening an eyes he noticed the bedroom door was still open, Alan wasn't coming in the room and there was a light one down the hall. Opening both eyes he sat up, grabbed his glasses and got out of bed.  
"Al, what are doing up so early?" Coming into the kitchen he saw Alan with his head in the fridge looking for something. Hearing Eric's voice he pulled his head back.  
"Did I wake you? Sorry. I woke up wanting something to eat."  
"What do you want?"  
"Ham, cheese, and bacon omelet."  
"I'll make it for you."  
"No go back to bed. We both shouldn't be up at this ungodly hour."  
Coming behind him he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. This had always been Alan's weakness.  
"Sit, I'll make it for you. It's the least I could do for you. I brought up having a baby yet you're doing all the work. Let me help." Whispering in his ear he felt him melt and give in.  
"Fine, but know that I didn't ask you too so don't go telling everyone that I woke you up at two am because I was craving food."  
"Never. Now sit." Escorted to a chair he sat down and let Eric get to work.

"Did I do good?" Watching Alan take a bite he saw him nod.  
"You did thank you."  
"No thank you for not craving something crazy."  
Letting him eat he sat and watched until he was done so he could clean up and bring Alan back to bed. Eric waited until he was comfortable again before climbing in behind him. Bringing his arm back around the way it was before both slept with a hand on the baby. Alan fell asleep easier than he had before feeling Eric so close. He could feel Eric's love pouring through him. He felt so honored to bed loved by him. Not everyone would wake up at two and voluntarily make food for him. What he already knew, Eric loved him and was glad to have been chosen by him. He was beyond lucky, he would never take him for granted. He hadn't before but he wouldn't start that was for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Opening the door Alan let his parents in the house. Today was a society holiday, sadly it didn't mean they had off from work but it was a half day. They had gotten home and changed before his parents showed up.  
"Hello sweetie, happy Civil Day."  
"You too, come in. You brought food."  
"We did of course. Don't want you and Eric to do all the cooking." Bringing them into the kitchen he had them place what they brought on the on counter. "Where is Eric, he isn't still working is he?"  
"No he is home. He is in his hideout." Pointing to the door to the garage he sighed. Eric was spending a lot of time out there. He couldn't wait until he was done with crib just so he wasn't in the garage all the time.  
"Oh is he still working on the crib?"  
"I believe so."  
"We were hoping to talk to him do you think he would let us?"  
"You're not me it's fine."  
Taking them to the door he knocked to warn Eric then let them go in. His mother went in but his father stayed. Heading into the living room they sat down to talk.

"Hello ma'am."  
"Wow, I never knew you were so good with carpentry."  
"Secret talent of mine."  
"Your baby will love it, as will Alan."  
"I'm glad you approve. If you like it than he should too. Here, Alan doesn't know about this but this is what's holding me up." Showing her what was hidden under a cover he saw her smile.  
"You love my son don't you?"  
"I do ma'am. Alan and the baby mean everything to me. I want nothing more than to see him happy."  
"That's beautiful to hear. He is happy, you can see it pouring from him. We want to do something for the three of you." Putting the cover back he stopped talking to let her speaking figuring this was really the reason she was here.

After talking to his father for a few minutes Alan got up to work on dinner. They were mashing and mixing together before they heard Eric and Alan's mother come back into the house.  
"Need help Alan?"  
"No, why don't you and my mother start setting the table."  
Okaying the idea they got to work and joined in the guy's conversation. This was nice, Alan was glad he could spend the day with his family. Again he was grateful to Eric for being caring enough to try and get everyone talking. This was what he had wanted from the beginning, for his parents to accept and love Eric as much as he did. To see what he saw.

Eric sat on the couch talking with Alan's parents when he felt Alan cuddle beside him. Not minding at all he didn't realize right away that he fell asleep on him. His feet were stretched across the couch as his body rested against Eric.  
"We should go so Alan can get to bed."  
"He doesn't usually fall asleep this early I guess the excitement of the day got to him."  
"You make him relaxed."  
Hard to not smile at her generous comment he grinned his famous grin before waking Alan up. He would have left him but he wanted to say good-bye to them properly and Alan would want to as well.  
"Hmm? What? Did I fall asleep?"  
"Not for too long but your parents are leaving for the night."  
"Oh, okay." Getting up together they walked them to the door hoping to do this again soon.

Alan placed dinner on the table and waited for Eric to sit so they could eat. He wanted to bring something up with him yet really wanted to wait.  
"I'm off tomorrow, so I figure I will paint the nursery with the second coat and then start building what arrived." Eric said as he started eating.  
"That sounds good. Since we are on the subject. I was thinking, well I, I want to have the baby here." Rushing it out he looked up to see if Eric got that.  
"Okay. I guess if you want to."  
"Really?"  
"Sure. If you want to be at home for the delivery then we'll do that."  
"It's just that I keep reading that it's better for me and the baby if I'm as relaxed and as comfortable as I can be during labor and delivery and I feel that will only happen here."  
"Okay. Just make sure the doctor approves."  
"She has. I'll have to find a mid-wife."  
"Okay then…"  
"And I want to have a water birth."  
"A what now?" Now Eric stopped and waited for an answer.  
"A water birth is where I would basically have the baby in a pool of water."  
"It's safe?"  
"As safe as a normal birth, yes. The only thing is the pools can get pricy, even to rent, and I only want to do it if we can find one big enough for both of us. I really want you next to me for all of it."  
"You want me with you?" Eric had hoped so but hearing Alan say it brought him such joy.  
"I do. I'll be able to relax further and easier with you beside me. And one more thing. Childbirth classes, you would come with me right?"  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know. Some guys try to get out of it."  
"Well I'm not some guy so I'll be there. Just let me know when."  
"Will do."  
That was easier than he thought it would be. Eric was too lax, too agreeable.  
"What's up Al?" Eric looked up from his plate again seeing Alan looking at him with a daze in his eyes.  
"What do you want from me?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"That was too easy so what do you want from me?"  
"Nothing. When it comes down to it you have final say in everything. You have to go through it while I stand around so whatever you want I'm fine with."  
"And classes?"  
"Sounds like a good idea for us but I'm not gonna lie it's a strange idea. Same with the whole home and water birth thing. It wasn't what I was thinking but if it is what you want then fine."  
"You're creeped out by it aren't you?"  
"Completely. Things will be interesting around here though."  
Going back to eating neither said another word about it for now. Things still had to be set up and decided but for now this would do.

That night they spent it close. Alan wasn't sure what it was exactly but sex seemed much more fulfilling. He wasn't sure at first he should because of the baby, though it hadn't stopped them before. But tonight, feeling everything, feeling Eric around him, it was something different, something wonderful. Separating, staying in each other's arms Eric rubbed Alan's stomach. Alan rested against Eric's shoulder trying to catch his breath, let his heartrate settle down.  
"I love you Alan you know that right?"  
"I would hope so after that."  
"I'm being serious."  
"I know. I love you too. So does our baby, I can feel it."  
"I love you too, my child." Leaning down he kissed his stomach at the last place he felt the baby kick. "I can't wait to meet you."  
"You are going to be a great dad."  
"I sure hope so." Moving from the baby Eric's lips found Alan's.

Alan sat on the couch watching TV while he folded laundry. Eric was moving things into the nursery meaning he had to stay in a room. It would be nice to have the nursery done. They had other things to do before their child's arrival. He still had to look into childbirth classes, only fourteen weeks to go. They really had to get a move on. Hearing the doorbell he sighed and put the shirt he was folding down and slowly managed to get off the couch. The baby had gotten so big, he couldn't believe it. It was a great thing but moving, getting up, tying shoes, doing anything really was becoming rather difficult. Just standing he heard Eric come into the living room.  
"Oh you got the door?"  
"Yea, I've got it." Huffing he made his way over to it seeing Eric vanished again. Rolling his eyes he opened the door to see his parents outside.  
"Oh, hello mom, dad."  
"Hello hun, Is now a bad time?"  
"No, no of course not come in please. What brings you both here though?" Going back to the couch he moved the laundry basket and clothes so everyone could sit. His mother grabbed the basket to help him move it.  
"Where is Eric? Has he gone out?"  
"What? No, he is in the nursery getting things set up and arranged. I had been helping him until he wanted to bring the crib in apparently I'm still not allowed to see it."  
"We were hoping to talk to you both."  
"Oh, alright then, I'll get him." Going to stand his mom stopped him and stood up faster. Sticking her head into the hallway she yelled down it, "Eric, hun. May we talk to you and Alan for a moment?" A second later Eric appeared in the hall. Saying hello to Alan's parents he sat beside Alan on the couch.  
"So, mom, what is this thing you wanted to tell us?"  
"Well it's a couple of things. One being that, Alan, I want to hold a shower for you."  
"Oh no! Mom there is no need for that, honest."  
"Too bad, everything is set. Two weeks from now, just a small thing at our house."  
"What is the second thing then?" He was scared to ask now.  
"Your father and I want to let you take a mini vacation."  
"Ma'am that really isn't necessary." Eric spoke up now. He was willing to let her do anything but this was a little much.  
"It is completely necessary and we will not take no for an answer. This will be the last time you both can get away before the baby arrives. It is something you both should do. When I was pregnant with Alan we went on one last vacation just the two of us and it was magical."  
"Mom, dad, I get it but you both shouldn't have spent all that money."  
"Nonsense. It's just a four day thing, there is a beautiful little place near the shores of London. You both will love it."  
Looking at each other both knew they wouldn't be able to get out of it. And a four day weekend did sound really nice.  
"When would that be?"  
"Next weekend, you both leave Friday."  
"We will be there but I still think it's too much."

Before his parents left Eric grabbed Alan's dad to see if he would mind helping him move the crib out of the garage and into the nursery. Alan huffed hearing Eric ask, he offered to help but Eric told him no, that he wasn't to move off the couch. Hopefully today he would be able to see the nursery, he really couldn't wait.  
"So Alan, sweetie, how are you feeling? The baby sure has gotten bigger since the last time I saw you." Bringing a hand to the baby he couldn't help but rub them as he felt them kick. His face lit up as it always did when he looked at, felt, talked about the child inside of him.  
"Only fourteen weeks to go."  
"You are already ready for them."  
"I hope so. And I've been feeling pretty good. You know minus the backache, the swelling, the headaches, the having trouble getting up off things, getting comfortable in bed."  
"You used to do the same thing to me. You had the worst sleep pattern. Up all night, sleep during the day."  
"I've been pretty lucky with that. Thankfully."  
Rubbing where he felt the baby kick he didn't really realize he was doing it until he saw his mother's eyes drop to his hands and she was about it ask if he was alright.  
"Hiccups. Want to feel them?"  
"May I?" Seeing her face light up he moved his hand so she could place hers on him. "Hello my beautiful grandchild. I can't wait to meet you and spoil you."  
"Yes because you haven't done that yet."  
"Oh hush you." Smiling she moved to hug her son better. Separating she grabbed his hands.  
"Alan, I just want you to know how much I love you and am so happy for you. I am ashamed I wasn't happy from the beginning."  
"Mom please, don't feel bad that's in the past now."  
"I know, I know but I can't help it. You are my son, you are in love, you're happy, and you are able to take care of yourself. I should never have gotten upset. I know the day you told us I never said congratulations or said anything good to you."  
"But you are happy and excited now to be a grandparent and for me that's all that matters. I am going to want you to babysit sometimes."  
"Anytime you need me."

Once Alan's parents left for the night Alan made dinner for the two of them before Eric had him close his eyes and carefully guided him down the hall. Hearing a door open he tried to keep his eyes closed as he was asked to step in while being guided.  
"Okay, you can open your eyes."  
Opening his eyes Alan stopped and stared, mouth slowly dropping.  
"Eric. Eric, this is beautiful." Shelves were up, empty but up, the crib sat against the far wall. Stepping closer he looked it over Eric had done a wonderful job. A dark wood finish, had a rail that dropped down so they wouldn't have to lean over so much. He could tell Eric had put so much time and effort into this, he wanted it to be perfect. And it was, oh how it was.  
"Do you like it?" Hearing Eric ask he stepped closer, he could tell he was waiting anxiously.  
"I do, you did a great job on this. And I know our child will love it too." Moving to kiss Eric's perfect lips, he saw something over him as he leaned down to make it easier for him. Seeing something in the corner of the room, something he didn't remember buying he broke away. Moving towards the rocker he noticed it was made with the same finish as something else. Looking over his shoulder at the crib he looked back at the rocker, brought his hand to feel the soft padded cushion he had placed on the back and seat.  
"You made this too?"  
"I did. For you, so you wouldn't have to stand whenever. It's why I was in the garage longer than I should have been. Do you like it?"  
"I do, you did such a great job on it. You better use it too though." Turning around to tease him he looked around the room.  
"You did a great job on everything actually. But, question, why is there nothing on the shelves?"  
"Oh, simple. I thought you would want to do that with me since I wouldn't let you do anything else."  
"I do want to help with that." Alan said as Eric went into the corner to grab the bags so they could go through them and put things away.

"Ready to go?"  
"I think so. It's only four days but I feel like I over packed."  
"We managed a suitcase. That is standard for us."  
"I know, it's just how I feel. But before I start going off or have to pee again let's go." Taking their time to the dispatch so they could get to London Alan was proud of the fact that they didn't have to stop before they got to London. But once they did he needed a chair and a bathroom and not in that order. Seeing Eric waiting for him outside a café holding a bottle of water and a coffee he was waiting for the teasing to start only to be handed the water.  
"Good to go or would you rather stop for a little bit?"  
"Let's go, but think we can get a ride?"  
"Sure. No problem." Grabbing the bag he hailed them a cab to take them the rest of the way. Even if Alan hadn't said anything he would have suggested it for him seeing how tired Alan was getting. He was carrying a lot of extra weight on him right now it was understandable.

Pulling up to the house Alan slowly got out of the cab while Eric paid, Digging out the key to the place Alan made his way inside.  
"Holy. Will you look at this place?"  
Eric stopped inside behind Alan and seconded his thoughts.  
"I'm going to bring our bag upstairs, why don't you go put your feet up and relax." Kissing his cheek they split way. Alan didn't care to relax he wanted to check this place out but his feet were starting to hurt. After finding their bedroom and seeing just how beautiful the view was Eric headed back downstairs to see what Alan was up to. They would really have to thank Alan's parents for this, this place was perfect. Entering the living room he found Alan laying on the couch out cold, he knew he was exhausted. Wanting to put a blanket over him he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He remembered Alan saying something about always being warm as it was. Giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek he made sure he was comfortable and not about to fall before leaving him be.

Alan woke up smelling something coming from the kitchen. What time was it? He knew he laid down feeling tired but he didn't want to sleep most of the day away. Doing his best to get up he made a mental note that couch naps were no longer a good idea unless he was supported better. Finally up he moved to the kitchen only to sidetrack to the bathroom. This was beyond annoying. Once he could enter the kitchen he saw Eric at the stove creating the wonderful smells. Gently touching his hips he felt Eric jump as he looked over his shoulder.  
"Oh good you're up. Sleep well?"  
"I did yes, how long until dinner?""  
"Twenty minutes or so."  
"I'll set the table then." Moving to search for plates and utensils Alan tried to keep the room from falling silent. "Have you checked this place out while I slept?"  
"Pretty much. Gorgeous view of the beach, beautiful furniture, fully stocked cabinets. There isn't too much around us, just other houses."  
"That's not bad at all. After dinner want to go walk the beach?"  
"Al, it's early December. It's a little cold for that don't you think?"  
"I brought warm clothes. Come on, just tonight."  
"Alright fine. But if you get cold we come back."  
"Fine. I really just want to watch the sun set from the horizon. We can't really do that back home.

After dinner both bundled up and headed to the beach. The sun was starting to set, this was perfect. Staying far enough away from the water they walked down the beach hand in hand. Both were content as they were, watching the sky change colors and they were together what more did they need? Hearing Alan take deeper breathes both stopped and stood there a moment.  
"Want to head back?" Eric asked.  
Looking at how far they had already gone Alan nodded figuring it would be for the better. Right now he was a firm believer in quitting while he was ahead. Before he had to walk back with his feet hurting this was better.  
"Sure. In a minute."  
"Take your time." Keeping an eye on Alan who was breathing like he had just gone jogging, he took a look around. This beach was quite nice. They would have to come back sometime during the summer. Hearing Alan moan as he started rubbing his stomach his full attention went back on him.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yea, he has decided to start really kicking me. Not going to lie, it kind of hurts." Half smiling he wished the baby had waited just a little longer, he was out, his movement would only make it harder to breath. Lacing an arm through Eric's they slowly made their way back to the house.  
"At least you got to see your sunset."  
"Thank you. I am very glad I got to."

Back at home Alan sat on the couch, feet propped up on pillows on the coffee table. Eric sat beside him with a hand on the baby feeling them kick and move.  
"He is so active today."  
"He will be for a while too. All the books say he is most active for a few weeks while his growth really spikes. I'm already huge I don't want to get bigger."  
"You look fine to me."  
"I can't see my feet."  
"They look fine."  
"I can't tie my shoes."  
"I can do that for you."  
"Stop being so perky and positive."  
"Never." Smiling Eric leaned over to kiss Alan's lips. He wanted to always remind him that while he loved this child growing inside of him he would never love him less. That the love they shared wasn't just because of the growing child.  
"Mmm, Eric stop." Pulling away Alan gently pushed Eric away. "I love you but I'm not really in the mood tonight and if you keep kissing me like that I will get turned on. I don't want to be more uncomfortable than I already am."  
"Sure. Let me know when you feel up to it and there will be more of that."  
"Oh you'll be the first to know, trust me."

The weekend had been spent not worrying about anything, what a nice change. With work, and trying to get everything ready for the baby they were always doing something. Four days of nothing but each other, this was something they needed. It seemed like months since they focused solely on each other. Laying longer in bed in the morning, walking around the area, having no rush to do anything. Both wished they had done this sooner. They didn't realize how busy they had truly been and how much they had been worrying about getting everything done until they stepped away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

Entering the house both took a breath, they were back home, back to life.  
"Want me to start dinner?" Eric asked as he brought their suitcase to their bedroom.  
"If you want." Sitting at the table Alan went through the mail they had gotten over the weekend. His mother had taken it in for them while they were away but it still had to be gone through.  
"Oh yea."  
"What's that?" Coming back into the kitchen Eric grabbed a frying pan off the shelf and stuck it on the stove.  
"I have a doctor's appointment on Wednesday. She is going to ask me if we started classes yet. I have barely looked into it." Rubbing his face he tried to relax, so much for being stress free from the weekend.  
"Don't stress about it. We have a few days before your appointment. Tomorrow after work we will sit down and figure everything out."  
"And we should discuss names."  
"I have a couple."  
"You're not using mine, no Alan juniors."  
"You would love our son to be named after you."  
"No. Fine. How about we name them after you?"  
"Eh."  
"See! And besides, we should pick a few girl names just in case."  
"Still think they might be?"  
"Well yes because we don't know for sure and won't know until they are here."  
"I don't know, I'm still saying their a boy, from how you are looking and all."  
Seeing Alan's face drop Eric stepped away from the stove and sat beside him at the table.  
"What's wrong Al?"  
"I'm worried. I feel like I'm a lot bigger than I should be. I've been doing it right but what if something is wrong, what if,"  
"Stop. I get that you are worried but making yourself sick over it won't help anything. We'll talk to the doctor and make sure it's nothing that's all. Everything has been going well so far so that has to mean something."  
"You think so?"  
Seeing the look on Alan's face Eric brought him closer. This had been bothering Alan for a while now he could tell.  
"You should have mentioned this to me sooner."  
"I just, I'm sorry."  
Feeling Alan start crying Eric held him tighter. He saw this coming eventually. Alan had a lot going on, between being swamped at work, and trying to get everything ready for the baby while trying to take care of himself, and he knew he wasn't sleeping right. It was getting to be a lot.

Alan turned in early after dinner, he was exhausted from traveling home, and from his breakdown earlier. Going to bed a little later Eric got into his bed carefully making sure not to disturb Alan. He looked to be sleeping decently which was a nice change, he didn't want to be the one to change that. Gently brushing Alan's cheek with his hand he watched him sleep for a little while before closing his own eyes.

After work Alan sat at the kitchen table with a list in front of him. Joining him Eric sat beside him to see it was a list of classes offered in the area.  
"Does it matter which class we choose?" He asked having no real idea.  
"Not really they all teach the same thing the only difference would be class size or maybe if it's specialized in a type of birth."  
"Oh. Alright then, so do you need to look for one specialized for what you want?"  
"No because it's still a standard birth, I'll just be here."  
"In a tub."  
"In a tub." Alan smiled as he had Eric bring his face closer so he could kiss him for being a good sport about his home water birth idea.

Calling a few places Alan was starting to lose hope that he would get a class as the ones he tried were booked. Eric got up to make them tea hoping to help Alan calm down. He would stay positive for him.  
"Hello?...Hi, yes. I was wondering if you by any chance had any openings. I see, thank you." Hanging up the phone Alan put his head in his hands.  
"Try not to lose hope Al, you'll find one with an opening." Waiting for the water to boil he sat beside him and rubbed his shoulder. Moving back in his chair Alan put a hand on his stomach feeling the baby start to kick.  
"I just, I want to make sure he makes it into the world safely."  
"He will, I know he will. Whether or not you take the class."  
He wanted to believe Eric, he really did but how could he when he had so much to worry about.

Feeling Eric place one hand over his and the other on the baby Alan slowly relaxed. Maybe everything would be alright, maybe he was just worrying too much. If only things could be figured out so he could relax.  
"Why don't we stop for right now, have a nice dinner and try later."  
"But, the longer we wait."  
"Don't, don't get all worked up. We can do this that's my promise to you Alan."  
"I, okay. Dinner would be great."  
Kissing Alan's temple he stood up to see how the water was coming and to start dinner.  
"Would you care if I laid down for a little while? While dinner cooks?"  
"Go, I've got this. I'll wake you when it's ready. But, is everything alright?"  
"Yea, it's just from worrying and he has been moving around a lot."  
"Alright, holler if you need me."  
Taking a second to stand he moved to the living room to recline on the couch.

Hearing Eric's soft voice in his ear Alan's eyes opened and he tried to stretch as best he could.  
"Sorry to wake you but dinner is just about done. Sleep well?"  
Shaking his head he sat up and put the chair back to its normal position.  
"I feel like I didn't sleep at all."  
"I have a surprise for you, hopefully that will help you sleep tonight."  
"If the surprise isn't having the baby give me a break then I don't know."  
"Well I make no promises but think of it this way. Active is good."  
"Active _is _good but one night would be great."  
Helping Alan stand they made their way to the kitchen. Dinner smelled fantastic. Alan had eaten light all day from trying to remember what he had to do today and before he saw the doctor. Giving Alan a plate Eric sat down to eat, not before sliding a paper over to Alan.  
"What's this?" Seeing what looked like a date and a time Alan stopped eating to see if it said more. Lost he looked up at Eric.  
"Next Sunday at ten we have to be at the learning center for a class."  
"Class? Eric, did you really find a place?!"  
"I called around while you were resting. I had called your doctor's office when I was falling short. Told her we had a class but they canceled so now were scrambling to find an opening. They told me about this."  
"You are amazing you know that right. I love you so much."  
"I love you too and seeing you so worried troubles me. I want to see you taking it easy."  
"Eric, can I tell you something? Something I should have said long ago."  
Watching Alan put his fork down and look down at his plate Eric sat up straight. This must be heavy on Alan's mind since he started inhaling dinner as soon as he placed the plate down in front of him.  
"What is it?"  
"I…I've been worrying myself, because, I, I know how much you want and love this baby and I don't want anything to happen to them. I don't want to break your heart." Clenching his fists on his lap he bit his lip hoping not to cry.  
"Alan." Standing from his chair he walked around the table to Alan pulling his chair back, lifting his chin and making himself eye level.  
"Alan, listen to me. Yes, I love and want this child but that doesn't mean I'll ever want or love you less. Don't worry about doing something wrong, don't worry about if your too big or too small, don't worry about breaking my heart if something were to happen. Because unless you leave me that will never happen. I'm sorry you worried for so long over this, that was never my intent." Taking Alan's hands in his own he made him look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry if even for a second you thought I loved you less because of the child, or that I cared less about you and more for our child." Watching a few tears break through Alan's eyes he kissed them away.  
"I never thought you loved me less. It was just, from the moment I told you I was pregnant you had this sparkle in your eye and I didn't want to make it disappear. I love you Eric, I love you so much and watching you talk to our child and fawn over them is the greatest thing I could ask for. I always want to make you happy and want nothing more than to give you a healthy child in fourteen weeks."  
"I don't want you to lose sleep over trying to please me. I don't want you to fall ill." Standing he kissed Alan's hands before letting them go.  
"If you're feeling better I suggest you eat. The way you attacked your plate I figure you skipped lunch today."  
"I didn't skip, I just ate light."  
"So an apple, my statement stands." Going back to his spot he went back to eating watching Alan take his time now.

Cleaning up Alan dried while Eric washed, he was feeling better since talking to Eric. He felt foolish for not saying anything sooner.  
"I've been thinking, about names."  
Taking the dish from Eric he smiled knowing he had been thinking about them, Eric was too perfect.  
"Oh?"  
"Yea, I was thinking maybe Adam, or Aden. And for girls, though I know it won't be needed," he nudged Alan. "Ashley or Annabelle."  
"I love you, you know that but I won't name them Annabelle. And you like the A's."  
"I do, always have. People with a name that starts with A I go weak for."  
"Other than Annabelle I like your choices."  
"Have we not thought about it?" Busting Alan he touched his nose getting soap on it.  
"I have but nothing sounded right to me. Aden or Ashley, I don't know, they seem right."  
"How about that then, Aden if it's a boy and Ashley for a girl?"  
"Okay, yea, sure it's settled then." Both had smiles on their faces as they finished up and Alan cleaned off his nose.

Sitting on the couch Alan kept his feet up while his head rested on Eric's shoulder while he felt and talked to the baby. Looking over at Alan he looked happier than he had for a while. No, not happier, more relaxed. Maybe he would start to now that they had things planned and set up. Really that was all he wanted for him. He appreciated that fact that Alan wanted to please him but he didn't have to. Just having him in his life was enough. He wouldn't lie there had been a few before Alan but Alan hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't get him out of his mind and he knew right then and there he found his soul mate.

Feeling the baby move hard against his hand he saw Alan sit up on the couch. Watching him grimace Eric removed his hand to give Alan a chance to get comfortable.  
"Are you alright?"  
"No." Moving in the seat he tried to breath. "This hurts."  
"What's wrong?"  
Taking a breath he said, "The baby moved and is on a nerve."  
"I felt him shift I didn't realize that was why." Wishing he could do something to make him feel better he started to move his hands towards Alan's back only to stop as he started moaning. "Maybe we should get you to bed."  
Alan nodded holding out his hand to have Eric help him up. Carefully getting Alan to his feet he kept an arm around him to and helped get him to the bedroom.  
"Being on my feet doesn't help at all."  
"Almost there."  
Kicking open the bedroom door he helped Alan get on the bed and get comfortable. Propping him up with pillows he got on his own side before helping him lay down.  
"Maybe if I lay on my side they'll move and I'll feel better."  
"Maybe the doctor can do something to help you."  
"That is so far away. I have to get through tomorrow though."  
"You can do it I know you can." Sliding behind Alan, Eric started to rub his back hoping to help take away some of the pain. Noticing Alan was starting to fall asleep he kept going until he was certain he was sure he was out cold. He didn't like seeing Alan hurting but it seemed he was alright for now, hopefully he could get some well-deserved rest.

Alan was glad he was seeing the doctor today he wanted to stop worrying about how big he was. And he still hurt, he was hoping she could do something to possibly move the baby. He really hated walking at this point. Thankfully once he was at work he sat most of the day yesterday. Eric was even nice enough to bring lunch to him so he wouldn't have to move.  
"Ready to get going?"  
"Yes." Extending his hand for Eric's help they made their way to the doctors'. He really hoped she could move the baby, even just a little.

Sitting at the edge of the examining table Alan waited for the doctor to come into the room. He stepped on the scale for the nurse and grimaced at his weight. He knew it was the baby and was okay with that, he was just worried he put on too much weight from them. Both looked at the door as it opened and the doctor entered.  
"Hello Alan, how are you feeling?" Trying not to sound like a whiner right away he hoped to say alright until he was asked to lay back on the table. Watching him wince she raised an eye on him.  
"Are you in pain? When did that start?"  
"Monday night. The baby moved on a nerve."  
"My advice to you, change positions often and gently coax the baby to move."  
"How would I do that?"  
"Eric come around so you can learn too." Doing what was asked of him he did as the doctor instructed. "Placing your hands gently on the baby can stimulate movement when light pressure is added." Making sure he touched the baby as gently as possible he waited to see if it worked. Hearing Alan wince before he tried to shift his body he pulled his hands away worried he hurt him."  
"Al, talk to me."  
"He is moving, right on my nerve."  
Stroking his face Eric forgot the doctor was with them. His only focus right now was Alan. Taking a breath Alan shut his eyes only to reopen them a few seconds later. "It worked. He moved off my nerve. I feel better already."  
"Glad to hear it." Bending over to kiss his forehead Eric finally remembered the doctor and stepped away so she could get to work.

"The baby is looking good. Strong, active, developing still on schedule. You are still showing perfect numbers. You're healthy which I want to continue to see. You are at the stage where you might start having Braxton Hicks contractions. Unless they become extremely painful and frequent, you don't have to worry or time them. They do not lead to preterm labor so don't panic if you start to feel them. The most you'll feel from them is mild cramping. Other than that I have nothing to tell you."  
"See Al, I told you not to worry yourself."  
Keeping Alan's hand in his own he gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"What had you worried Alan?"  
"I…well…I was worried that the baby was too big for where I am at."  
"The baby is bigger than most but nothing that makes me worry. They could be bigger for a few reasons. Where either of you bigger babies?"  
"No, in fact I was small when I was born. Everyone thought I was a girl when I was born according to my mother."  
"What about you Eric?"  
Thinking about it for a moment he answered, "I was a large baby. I remember my mother always commenting about how long my birth was because it runs on my father's side."  
"That would explain it Alan. And if you were worried about it you should have called my office."  
"You're right, I'm sorry."

Getting home they sat in the living room having a nice cup of tea to enjoy the good news from the doctor.  
"I wish I could have remembered sooner so I could have settled your nerves sooner."  
"It's alright. I'm just glad everything turned out okay. But, we already know the baby takes after you, that's good to know."  
Laughing both rested against the other. Seeing Alan calm down and feeling now that the baby moved Eric could relax more now too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing!

"Alan we should probably get moving." Getting off the couch after finally getting his shoes on he joined Eric in the living room doorway.  
"I really feel that this is completely unnecessary."  
"Probably. But do it for your mother. Let her spoil you."  
"If she is bad now I'm scared to think how bad she'll be once the baby is here."  
"We'll never see our child."  
"Alright, we'll give her this and maybe that will satisfy her for a while."  
Both started laughing as they made their way to Alan's parents' house.

Knocking on the door Alan's mother opened it soon after. Ushering them both inside she helped Alan get settled figuring his feet would start to hurt. Alan's father stole Eric and brought him into the kitchen. He felt bad leaving Alan alone with his mother but if his dad needed help. Plus, he really wasn't crazy about Alan's mother always gushing. Even Alan wasn't crazy about it but he was used to it by now.  
"Beer Eric?" Seeing Alan's father's head in the fridge he debated it. A beer did sound good. But, if he had to be around Alan today he should behave.  
"Sure. Thanks."  
Handed a beer both stood in the kitchen talking about work, life in general, and how both didn't want to be here.  
"Don't tell Alan that, I dragged him here."  
"His mother has been plotting this for months. I would have helped her but I saw it better to stay back." Both men started laughing though feeling bad for their son and lover. They were being mean, both knew Alan didn't want all the attention. He had never been for being spoiled or having all the attention on him.

"Seriously? I thought you loved me." Both men heard a voice behind them. Turning they saw a not too happy Alan. Going to offer Alan a sip of beer he stopped himself. "Sorry Al, your dad needed me."  
"Oh I'm sure. Beer won't drink itself. I don't care that you drink but don't leave me alone with all them."  
"I'm sorry. I'm coming." Finishing the can he was holding he grabbed one more and walked out with Alan. There was so many woman from the dispatch, the only one Eric remembered with a name was Ronald's girl; who looked just as out of place as they did. Seeing them come back in the room Marianne walked over to them to chat. Alan knew she was uncomfortable around him because she found pregnancy to be weird but obviously it was manageable.  
"Surprised to see you here. Pleasantly surprised of course." Alan moved to sit on the couch, Eric sat on the arm and Marianne sat beside him.  
"My mother is good friends with yours Alan and thought being here would get me to want to settle down with Ron."  
"Still no plans to marry?"  
"I don't see the need to. We live together already as it is why go through all the trouble. And marriage means babies and I refuse to have kids."  
"We never married." Eric teased her, one day she would turn around and slap him. And when that day came Alan would stand by and watch.  
"Don't start with me Eric! This," moving her hands to point to the baby. "Is beyond gross for me and I refuse to do it."  
"We know and I'm glad our friendship hasn't suffered from it. Though I know you have trouble being around me." Alan smiled ignoring the face Eric was making and cut him off before he could say anything.  
"Thank you Alan. I don't know why you are still with Eric, you're much too good for him."  
Both started laughing as a dejected Eric sat there pouting.

Finally home Alan took a deep breath happy to be away from that disaster called a shower. So many people, so much gushing, and poor Eric had much to carry in the house. Remembering he was behind him he turned around to hold the door so he could enter the house.  
"Let me take something from you."  
"Just open the nursery door for me." Moving the best and as fast as he could he had Eric drop the bags. Alan knew he had to go through everything and put it away sooner or later.  
"Well, today was something."  
"Eric, never let my mom throw anything like that for me every again."  
"Sure. But, hey, we don't need anything for the baby for a while."  
Rolling his eyes Alan walked out of the nursery to their bedroom to take off his shoes.

Eric walked in behind him to see him fully changed into sweats and a baggy tee,  
"You look comfy."  
"Those pants don't…I'm huge."  
"If you need bigger we can get for you. And for the last time you aren't huge. I don't know what I can do to make you see that."  
"Make love to me."  
"What?" He wasn't against the idea he just knew Alan wasn't in the mood most days.  
"I knew you would say no. I'm repulsive."  
"No! Far from it." Sitting beside him he kissed his collarbone. "I'm just surprised that's all. I know you haven't felt up to it."  
"Well, I want you so make love to me."

Eric kept Alan close as both of their bodies calmed from what they did. He wasn't going to lie this was harder than he thought it would be. They had to find a position safe for Alan and was also comfortable for him. Running his hand up Alan he felt him shudder under him.  
"That was amazing. Thank you. I needed that."  
"We should have done that sooner Al, you know how easy it is to turn me on."  
"I love you. Thanks for putting up with me."  
"What's to put up with? I love making you happy." Kissing Alan's neck he loved feeling him smile and quiver in excitement.

Helping Alan stand they made their way to their class. Both were a little nervous about what to expect. It was the best thing for them but they didn't know what was going to happen exactly. Finding the place easy enough Alan went in first, signed them in and found out where to go. Heading down the hall they saw the little sign that was printed out saying the class was here. With deep breathes both walked into the room. Taking a look around they saw a few other pairs of people waiting at a table for the class to start. They saw no one they recognized. They weren't planning on it though because no one they knew was currently expecting.  
"Hello you two and welcome. My name is Celine and I'll be your instructor for the next few weeks."  
"It's a pleasure Celine. I am Alan and this is Eric, the child's father."  
"Wonderful! Take a seat wherever and we will start soon."  
Nodding, both took a seat at a small table next to the wall.  
"Hello, is this your first child?"  
Looking behind them they saw another couple.  
"Yes it is. What about yourselves?"  
"Second. Having a girl this time. What about you, boy or girl?"  
"We don't know. We are waiting until they are born but Eric here is betting it's a boy."  
"Then it's probably a girl." The four of them started laughing and talked about experiences so far before the class got underway.

Alan knew Eric was cringing next to him as their teacher explained the birthing process. Eric was no wimp but childbirth was gruesome. Getting that over with he saw Eric relax as topics changed.  
"Alright, I would like for everyone to sit on the floor. Partners go behind the mother's and mothers rest your head back on the partner's shoulders." Both looked at each other wondering if she was nuts. What she asked was simple enough but having Alan go on the floor, he couldn't get off the bed without issues, he would be stuck on the floor. Helping him down Eric made sure he was good before joining him. This was easy, they did this all the time, especially when Alan had been sick with the thorns.

Getting a few more things to do Eric brought his hand to rub Alan's back. If all this class was this than this was easy. He learned of these relaxing tips when he tried to help Alan relax and breathe during a thorns attack. He heard Celine saying something about the two of them but was too caught up in watching Alan to pay attention.  
"See how Alan is completely relaxed. He is solely focusing on breathing and staying calm." Hearing his name Alan opened an eye to stare up at Eric who was smiling down on him. Mouthing he said, "This is easy."  
"Knew you would be fine." Kissing his forehead he laughed.

Finishing up the class Eric stood before trying to figure out how to help Alan up. Getting him standing both were proud of the accomplishment. Seeing the date for the next class Alan wrote it down on a small sheet of paper before heading out.  
"Hungry Al? Want to grab some lunch before we head home?"  
"Sure. Lunch sounds great. And after we can go through the things from yesterday and put what we can away."  
"We have to wash all those clothes don't we?"  
"We do but we'll wash what we want first. The rest can be done later."  
"Good to know because we have a ton of clothes."  
"I figure we'll separate girl, boy, and neutral and go from there."  
Agreeing to the idea they walked a little ways to a strip joint with a little bistro for lunch.

Home, Alan sat on the rocker with Eric by his feet sorting through everything. They had grabbed two bins from the base of their closet and separated all the boys and girls clothes in them. They figured once they knew they could grab whichever bin.  
"We won't have to buy clothes until after they get bigger that will be nice."  
Folding another outfit Alan placed it in the neutral pile so Eric could put it in a drawer.  
"And possibly when they have siblings." Being bold Eric tried his luck. Looking over his shoulder at Alan he saw him smiling.  
"While I would like to finish this pregnancy before thinking of another the thought of another baby isn't terrible. With how things have gone I'm not so scared to do it again. Though, ask me after they are born and I may have another answer." Smiling back at Eric both become lost in the other's eyes.

Standing behind Alan, hands around him and resting on his stomach they looked at the finally completed room.  
"They are going to love it." Kissing Alan's cheek they looked over everything. Their child's room was perfect, down to the last detail.  
"Of course they will, especially once they know all the hard work and love you put into it."  
Kissing Alan again he said nothing. Right now there was no words for it.

Lying in bed Alan sat propped up with pillows while Eric sat next to him talking to their child. They were active after dinner he hoped Eric's voice would calm them so he could sleep. Bringing his hand down to rest under the baby he tried to exhale. Hearing Alan take a breath he stopped and sat up to watch him.  
"Al? You alright?"  
Rubbing under the baby he nodded and looked over at him. "I'm alright. I think I just had a false labor pain." Watching Eric's face drop in worry he stroked his cheek. "It's alright don't worry. Remember what the doctor said, Braxton hick contractions are nothing. They don't mean I'm going into labor."  
"Oh... Yea. That's right. Not that I wouldn't mind meeting our child a little sooner. I just don't want to risk yours or their health."  
"I know you don't and trust me this baby isn't coming so soon. Though, the thought of having my body back isn't terrible."  
"I don't know. I don't think you hate sharing with our child."  
"Alright, I don't totally hate it. Though I do wish they would learn to share a little better."  
"They are still young we have to teach them." Teasing he reached over to kiss Alan before he moved so both could get comfortable in bed.

Eric came into the house from the store to see Alan at the table with a woman he had never met before. Putting the few bags down he let Alan introduce them.  
"Oh good you're home. Eric, this is Natasha and she is my mid-wife."  
"Hi. It's very nice to meet you." Shaking her hand he sat down next to Alan.  
"While I still need to do a small examination at my office I hoped we could all get acquainted."  
"That's why I invited her over. Plus, I figured it would be better for her to come over since we are doing it here."  
"Yes. Alan told me his plans. Water birth is my specialty."  
Nodding to all of this Eric knew he should say something but he was the third party to all of this. When the time came he just needed to be there.  
"Would you like to see which rom we were planning?"  
"Oh! Yes, may I?"  
At that Eric stood and helped Alan before the three of them walked down the hall the guest bedroom.  
"We thought our bedroom for obvious reasons. But if we rent the double it won't fit with the dresser. And if I'm going to do this I really want Eric with me. Where I can rest against him and use him as support." Moving closer to Eric he put his arm around him.  
"Here is perfect." Looking around she noted the space and soft lighting. "It's good too that there is a bed of some sort. I recommend it just in case something occurs and a water birth is no longer safe for mother or child."  
"Just so I know, what complications?" Putting a protective hand around Alan he held him close. He knew Alan wanted this but he wouldn't risk his health and safety.  
"Position of the child, if the delivery is taking longer than normal. If we hear the heart rate of the child slow. Though with a complication too severe Alan won't deliver here anyway. I mostly love to have a bed nearby so I can watch Alan's progress as things slowly get started. I figure we won't have you in the water until it's almost time to push. That way you can have the freedom to move about and do as you please which will help make labor easier."  
Both nodded as they mentally wrote this all down. Eric felt a little better about this hearing her answer. She was talking worst case scenario.

Making an appointment to see her later in the week she left Alan and Eric to think over everything she told them.  
"So what do you think?" Making his way to the living room Alan slowly and carefully sat on the couch.  
"I think she is a good choice for you. As for everything else, I'm still processing everything."  
"While you were out we talked about myself and she strongly suggests thinking about starting my leave from work."  
"Really? Seems a bit early don't you think?" Helping Alan put his feet up he saw him nod.  
"I do and I think I won't start until thirty weeks, which believe it or not is in two weeks but she said because I haven't been sleeping well at night I should use this time to rest. She said most start to feel tired and sleepy around this time.  
"So to avoid problems she wants you to rest. I understand. Why not talk to Will about it tomorrow? See what he says. You might have to wait a week for everything to process."  
"That's what I was thinking. I'm glad you have the same idea." Moaning he starting rubbing where the child was. Before Eric could worry he said, "The baby's kicks are very strong and the baby's senses are strong at this point."  
"Oh, so he just wanted to tell me he wanted my attention. Well of course you can have it but I'm trying to plan important things with your mother." Placing a hand on the child he couldn't help but chuckle.  
"They already have you wrapped around their finger. How lucky."

Finished for the day Alan stood from his desk wishing his ankles weren't so swollen. Gathering everything he handed it in to be filed before going to William's office. The more he thought about it the more he leaned to starting his leave early. He was exhausted, and he was sore from the baby he needed more than a weekend to rest. Knocking on his office's door he waited for the okay to enter.  
"Ah. What can I do for you Alan?"  
Stepping in he closed the door behind him.  
"Sir, I was hoping we could discuss my possible leave?"  
"Of course. Have a seat. I had a feeling that would be coming up soon."  
Taking a seat he watched William go through his desk for the paperwork.  
"I was hoping to wait a little longer but the child has gotten so big and I'm having trouble sitting at my desk all day."  
"That's fine. You are entitled to leave. I just need you to fill this out and return it to me. If I get it Friday morning your leave could start as early as Monday."  
"Thank you sir." Taking the papers from him he glanced them over.  
"And these," Handing him a few more papers, "are for Eric. I take it he will be taking a few weeks once the child is born."  
"Oh! Thank you very much."  
With all of that taken care of he took his leave. Coming out of William's office he saw Eric leaving the weapon's room. Perfect they could return home together.

Thursday once they finished up both headed to see the mid-wife. It seemed Alan had a lot more appointments as things got closer. Eric didn't care but it made it hard to remember who each appointment was with. Helping Alan up on the examining table they watched as Natasha did her checkup.  
"Everything is perfect. The only thing I want to keep an eye on is the position of the child. They should be starting to move to the head down position."  
"They aren't?"  
"No, their head is still up here but it's around this time they start moving. It's something you should be aware of and keep track of. That and their kicks."  
"Well I have been keeping track of t heir kicks."  
"Wonderful. Then I think we are all good for today."  
"Okay. I just have a question. Who should I call if I have questions?"  
"If it's something serious call your doctor. For anything else give me a ring."  
"Alright. Thank you."

"What are you thinking about Alan?" Eric asked as he slipped on sweats to sleep in before sliding into bed.  
"Oh nothing."  
"You're watching the child intently, you're wishing for something."  
"I just, I'm hoping the baby turns soon. If they don't turn our plans will change and labor could be much harder for me. I really don't want to have a C-section."  
"That's the worst case though, I wouldn't worry about it. Think about the fact that tomorrow is your last day of work for a while."  
Reaching over he kissed Eric's perfect lips.  
"You're right. Thank you. It will be nice spending quality time with the baby."  
"See. Much better."

Eric came into the house from work to see Alan in front of the kitchen sink just standing there.  
"Al? Hey are you alright?" Dropping everything he went over to him.  
"I don't know yet." Taking a breath he stood there.  
"Well, what happened?"  
"The baby shifted but, I don't know, I don't feel right." Reaching his arm for Eric to take he slowly moved to the kitchen chair.  
"Should I do something? Call someone?"  
"Maybe." Rubbing his stomach he wished he knew what was going on. "Eric."  
"Yea?"  
"Call my doctor for me. I'm starting to worry. I don't hurt but I don't feel right."  
"Sure. I'll be back in two seconds."  
Jumping up he ran to the phone and found the doctor's number. Waiting for her to pick up he heard Alan start moaning.  
"Al, talk to me." He yelled over to him. If this was something serious he would just take him to the hospital.  
"I feel sick."  
Before he could say anything back he heard her pick up. Telling her as best he could what was going on she told him to take him to the hospital and she would meet them there. Hanging up he went back to Alan who wasn't looking good.  
"Al…"  
"I feel like I'm going to be sick."  
"The doctor said to take you to the hospital. Can you move?"  
Looking into Eric's eyes he slowly nodded. "Keep a bag near me." Carefully getting Alan standing they moved as best as Alan could. This was starting to worry Eric, he had no clue what was going on, what Alan was feeling.

Just stepping into the hospital Alan stopped to throw up.  
"Ugh…"  
"Al!" Feeling him lean into him he helped him sit as two nurses ran over with a wheelchair. Going to follow they told him to wait here.  
"That's my love you aren't going to keep me out here!"  
"Sir! You can't go in right now while the doctor's and nurses check him over you'll have to wait here." Keeping him back she walked through the magnetic door leaving him in the waiting room. Pacing with worry and anger he calmed down to think straight. He probably should call Alan's parents. He should tell them they were here, though he didn't know anything. Unable to stand here and wait he looked for a phone. Dialing their house number it rang a few times before he heard Alan's mothers bubbly voice.  
"Humphries residence Elena speaking."  
"Hello ma'am it's Eric."  
"Oh hello sweetie. How have you been?"  
"I'm, I'm alright." Rubbing the back of his neck he thought of the best way to put this. "Um ma'am the reason I am calling is to tell you that, well, I took Alan to the hospital."  
"What?! Is he alright? Is he hurt?"  
Taking a breath he started, "I came home from work and he said he didn't feel right, that he felt sick, I called the doctor when he said he was feeling worse and she said to bring him here. As soon as we arrived they took him in and wouldn't let me follow so I don't know much."  
"Alright. As soon….oh his father just walked in I'll tell him and be there soon."  
"Alright. See you soon then." Hanging up he stood there a moment before going to take a seat. There was nothing more he could do but wait. He hated waiting.

"Oh, there he is!" Hearing a voice he recognized behind him he turned his head to see Alan's parents enter the ER. Standing he was hugged tightly by Alan's mother and felt a hand on his shoulder from his father. Letting go of him she took his hands and the three of them sat back down.  
"So, what happened exactly hun?"  
"I'm not entirely sure. Like I said I came home to him saying he felt off. He mentioned the baby shifting and he didn't feel right. As things didn't change he had me call his doctor who told me to take him here. We had just entered the hospital when he got sick and they wheeled him to the ER. They haven't said a word to me since. I know nothing. Even if they won't let me see him I would like to know what is going on." Before either could say anything they heard a voice behind them.  
"Eric Slingby?" On his feet he saw a nurse who smiled as she saw him. Closing the gaps to her quickly he asked if he could see Alan.  
"Yes sir. We do apologize for keeping you back earlier but it's safer for him if the doctor can work with a spouse hovering."  
"Is he alright?" He wanted to see Alan in the worst way but he needed to know what to expect.  
"They are running a few tests but he is stable and the child is doing well." All three of them exhaled hearing both were alright. They all knew that if anything happened to the child Alan would never forgive himself.  
"Just follow me and I'll take you too him."  
"Eric, why don't you go in first? We'll follow but we know he is waiting for you."  
"I…alright. Thank you."  
Following the nurse she took him to the back of the ER where Alan waited. Entering the little room he was in he saw his eyes closed.  
"Alan?" careful not to scare him he saw his eyes open and he smiled at him.  
"Hey. You can step closer."  
"I didn't want to scare you." Looking at all the wires and machines he stomach dropped. What was wrong with the man he loved? Seeing Alan lift a free hand to him he moved next to the bed to take it before sitting in the chair beside him.  
"What is all of this?"  
"You like? This, on my finger here is to monitor heart rate, blood pressure. The needle is to the IV and so they can take more blood, though hopefully that is done."  
"And what's this?" Pointing to the device around his midsection he worried over what it could be for.  
"It's just a fetal monitor. It's for their heartbeat."  
"Just?" That didn't sound like a good thing to have hooked up.  
"The child is fine. But I wasn't feeling well, I told them what brought it on so the doctor wanted to monitor them to be safe."  
"How are you feeling?" Taking his other hand he stroked his cheek.  
"Well, after getting sick four more times after they separated us I'm feeling better. Slightly hungry but better."  
"Al." That wasn't good, to be that sick could be cause from a few things.  
"The doctor is looking into possible causes. And they were able to give me something to help settle it, which is great. And, here, I want to show you something." Taking their joined hands he lowered them to the baby careful to not hit the monitor.  
"Feel that?"  
Having Alan move his hand on his stomach he wasn't sure what he should be looking for. Giving a lost look Alan laughed.  
"It's the baby's head. The doctor said that they are turning. Finally."  
Rubbing his hand over the hard bump his face erupted in a large smile.  
"Knock knock." Both looked at the door seeing Alan's parents. Right, they were waiting outside the room.  
"Mom, dad, how did you know I was here?" Eyeing Eric he saw him shy back.  
"I didn't know what else to do."  
Both walked over so his mom could hug him and his father gave his shoulder a strong squeeze happy he was alright.

All of them were talking when Alan saw his doctor come back in. While he was feeling better and being told the baby was alright he still worried about what happened.  
"Well Alan…"Seeing two faces she didn't meet before she introduced herself to his parents. Getting back to his lab work she went over it with them.  
"So Alan, good news. Everything came back normal. I would still like to keep you overnight for observation just to be sure. Has your stomach settled since you were given something?"  
"Yes it has, thank you."  
"I figure you just had a twenty four hour bug as it doesn't look like food poisoning. From what it looks like due to the pregnancy and your already sensitive stomach even something minor can make you sick. And the child is moving everything around which can lead to nausea."  
Everyone was happy for the good news, bugs were easy to deal with. With that taken care of the hospital doctor left and Alan's came in with another person.  
"Alan complained to me about feeling strange after the child shifted. Now he already knows the baby is turning but I want to see their position. 'I feel funny' makes me want to look closer. Their heartbeat was a little slower than it has been but nothing that worried me. If they are sleeping it happens, just as it does to us."  
"So you want to do an ultrasound just to make sure? Not that I really need a reason to see my child." Looking up at Eric he smiled and squeezed his hand as he smiled back.  
"Yes. This also allows me to make sure their umbilical cord isn't starting to tangle around them. It's more likely to happen as they change positions." Taking off the monitor she moved it aside.  
"Have you thought about taking your leave yet?" Rubbing the gel on him she had the technician make sure everything was working properly before stepping out of his way.  
"It started today actually. Well at noon."  
"Well that's good, take this time to relax and enjoy the rest of your pregnancy. And sleep. You will need it."  
Everyone in the room was quiet as they watched the screen. Alan's parents were huddled close together watching their grandchild.  
"Oh Denis, look how big they are already, and perfect."  
Hearing his parents fawning over their unborn grandchild Alan kept a tight grip on Eric's hand. Even after everything that happened, after worrying Eric, they got to share in this moment as a family. Something he never imagined.  
"Well Alan I am happy to report the baby is just fine. I'll check again once they have completely descended but right now the cord isn't an issue. They are very active though which is great to see."  
Everyone relaxed hearing the good news.

Yawning, Alan tried to get comfortable in the bed. The doctor told him to get some sleep but he was still in the ER that didn't seem likely.  
"Why don't we let you get some sleep Alan? You look ready for bed." His mother moved the bangs from his eyes smiling at him.  
"Food first." He had thrown up everything he had prior in the day. Before he could say anything else he was brought food. Both him and the child were excited for this.  
"What perfect timing. All right dear we will let you eat and get some sleep. We will talk to you tomorrow." Hugging him before they left Alan turned to Eric.  
"Why not go home too. I'm not going anywhere and the ER has no visiting hours so they won't make you go."  
"I have no issues staying here with you."  
"Go home. You still have your work clothes on. Go home, change, eat, relax, don't worry about me."  
"Are you sure? I really don't mind staying here."  
"I'm sure so go."  
Standing he kissed Alan goodnight before walking out with his parents.

Getting outside the hospital Eric felt a hand touch his arm.  
"Sweetie, why don't you join us for dinner?"  
"Oh no. I couldn't."  
"Come now. Do you have any plans for dinner?"  
"Umm..well.."  
"Exactly. Come join us. We don't have to tell Alan if you're worried about upsetting him."  
"Alright. I accept your invitation." He was hungry and in no mood to cook. He would have probably made some cheap microwavable meal.

Meeting at the restaurant they were all seated and had ordered something to drink.  
"Eric, the bill is on us so get whatever."  
"I can pay for myself."  
"Nonsense we invited you out."  
Not going to argue with Alan's parents he agreed and looked over the menu.  
"So Eric, all ready for the baby? Only what, ten weeks or so left?"  
"I believe so. And physically we have everything and then some. Mentally…that is something I am unsure about."  
"You both will be amazing parents I am sure. Speaking of, have you spoken to yours since that incident?"  
Putting his menu down he took a breath. "No I haven't. They have made no attempt to contact me and apologize and after what my mother did to Alan I have no desire to contact them."  
"We are sorry to hear that Eric, it's a shame, we were all so close."  
"My parents don't like that we aren't married but this was something we talked about. Alan doesn't want marriage. Don't tell him this but, I have a ring for him. I had planned to ask him to marry me before he found out he was pregnant but when we talked about marriage and a family he really didn't want marriage."  
"Hun, I'm sure if you asked him he would say yes. He loves you very much."  
"I know he would but I would rather him say yes because he wants to and not just to make me happy. If we never marry I'm fine with that, Alan and our child are all I need."  
"Would you like a big family?"  
"We have already talked about having another baby. But I don't know if we would have more than two. And about my parents, they never saw Alan and I lasting. The fact that we have been together this long surprises them." Watching Alan's parents exchange a glance he started laughing. "Alan told me how you didn't like us dating. I'm glad you've changed your mind about me."  
"We're sorry. It was just, Alan is our son, my little boy and, well, we knew you had been around. We worried you would break his heart."  
"Your son is the best thing to ever happen to me. The day he became my student I knew I was screwed. When we met we both had been in relationships so we did nothing but then over time they ended and I asked him out. Best decision I've ever made."  
"It's clear to us our worry was misplaced, though when he told us you two were moving in together we were concerned."  
"I…Alan for some reason never told anyone this but the house is ours. When we decided to live together we searched for a house. Our names are on the deed. And…well Alan had been unofficially living with me before then. He had his clothes, toothbrush, stuff like that at my place."  
Both looked at each other surprised to hear this. Why wouldn't he tell them the truth from the start.  
"I think Alan didn't want to start a fight and knew my parents liked him but were weird when he was around. When I met him he was this good little boy, they thought he had a motive for being with me.  
"Because you trained him?"  
"Yea, pretty much."

After dinner Eric split up to go home for the night. He did want to get out of his work clothes. And he should probably call William and tell him he wouldn't be in tomorrow. It was only a half day since it was Saturday but he wanted to be with Alan. Getting home he kicked his shoes off, took his tie off to throw it in the corner for the wash and removed his pants to change into sweats. Getting his shirt unbuttoned he slid it off and tossed it to the pile. Unable to fall asleep so soon he got off the bed and headed to the living room to watch TV, side stepping to the nursery. Opening the door he stood there taking a look. He wanted to make sure everything stayed perfect. No one but the two of them had been in the room yet but he still liked to check. Once the baby was born they would obviously let Alan's parents see it but not until then. Closing the door once he was satisfied he crashed on the couch full from diner and done from the day.

Alan woke up after a short nap to a nurse telling him they were moving him. Why were they moving him, wasn't he going home tomorrow? Asking, all he got was, 'there was a room open and it would be easier for him to sleep'. So long as he still got to go home tomorrow he didn't really care where he was. Getting settled he saw a curtain between him and his roommate before he turned the light out and fell asleep after the nurse was done. He couldn't wait to get home.

Getting up, showered, dressed and eating breakfast Eric gathered his things to go get Alan. Arriving at the hospital he headed to the ER only to be stopped at the check-in. Giving Alan's name he was surprised to hear he was in an actual room. Taking the elevator to the third floor he walked down to the end of the hall. Seeing Alan awake he smiled and walked in. "Morning."  
"Good morning Eric." Putting his hand out for him to take he had him sit on the bed with him.  
"You have a room."  
"I do. But I was told I'm still going home so whatever."  
"That's good. The house misses you."  
"I miss it to. So how was dinner with my folks?"  
"What?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. I know them."  
"Fine. If you must know it was nice."  
"Glad to hear it."

By noon Alan was able to head home. He was to take it easy and be careful of what he ate as his stomach was still recovering. Going into the bedroom he put his feet up and grabbed a book to read while he enjoyed being home. Eric brought him lunch and sat with him for a bit before getting the house up to Alan's standards. When he went to check on him later he saw him sleeping and let him rest.

Alan enjoyed being home all day. He did little things around the house to keep him busy, prepared dinner, talked to his mother on the phone if she didn't come over, straighten up a little. He did his best not to overdo it and do what he needed for the baby and his body. According to the books he needed more nutrients. Though, the doctor said his diet was spot on so he wouldn't have to add much to it. Hearing a knock at the door he opened it seeing a delivery truck. Hearing who it was he smiled and let them in. He didn't know Eric had actually ordered a tub, he knew they talked about it but he didn't know he went ahead and got it. Having them put it in the guest room he knew they would have to put it together later on. When Eric got home he was happy to hear it arrived and that he liked it. Though having to put it together and make sure it wouldn't leak was bothersome. If he missed something he would flood their poor guest room.

"Hey Eric."  
"Yea?" Climbing into bed he stopped to see if Alan needed something.  
"I've been thinking. For the delivery, I want it to be just us. I know my mom wants to be here and that's fine. But I don't want her in the room."  
"That's fine with me. I'll make sure your thoughts are respected."  
"I have nothing against my mother but I just want to focus on you."  
"Sure." Kissing his cheek he settled in beside him for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Alan sat with his mother on his couch not allowed to move unless he had to. He loved his mother but he was rarely at home without her coming over anymore. And she insisted on picking things up for them, though he had told her Eric could do it after work. _That _he had said he would get it after work. As his due date approached she worried about him and didn't want him to be alone in case he went into labor. Though, he really didn't see the baby coming as soon as labor started. He did appreciate the concern though.

Standing, Alan stood there a moment before he walked into the doctor's office with Eric. This every week thing worked for both of them, Eric took his day off around them.  
"Are you alright?" Hearing Eric ask he nodded and smiled. "I'm alright, just have to be careful of getting lightheaded."  
Understanding he stayed nearby while the nurse did her thing before they saw the doctor. Watching her work and hearing that things were well with no signs that they would be having a baby soon they both breathed easier. They still had seven weeks to go, both hoped he wouldn't come until then. They were excited for him but they wanted him to be as strong and healthy as he could be. Heading home they had a quick lunch before taking a nice walk around their development. Alan liked being outside and knew it was good for him. Plus, he got out of the house while spending time with Eric. They didn't have to do much to make him happy. In fact just being near put him in a good mood. The classes were going well, the house was basically done, all they had to do was wait for their child to arrive and enjoy these last few weeks of it being just them. He wasn't going to lie, he never thought they would be having a baby but he was happy they were.

Carefully bringing his legs over the bed Alan sat there for a moment, taking it all in. Feeling their child kick, though it was far less painful than it was just the other week he still had trouble wrapping his head around the thought at times. His stomach was a good way to remind him. No matter what anyone said he was huge and getting extremely uncomfortable from it. Standing up he caught himself in the closet mirror and just stared. Though huge he smiled and watched a hand move onto his stomach. This was his reality check, and he loved it. He got to see what others saw. Watching his stomach in the mirror he failed to realize Eric came into the bedroom until he felt his arms go around him and rest on his belly.  
"You look great." He was ready to defend the truth tooth and nail if he had too.  
"I know."  
"Oh?"  
"I just…I'm pregnant, thirty-four weeks pregnant. Wow. Seems like a dream really."  
"Hope it's a good dream at least."  
Alan watched their hands resting on their child together and nodded.  
"Best dream."  
"That makes me happy to hear. I came to see if you were still sleeping and if you were feeling better."  
"I feel a lot better. Though I've had enough of the heartburn."  
"Shouldn't that be getting better soon?"  
He asked curiously and wishing he could help somehow.  
"I don't think so, I know they moved down, my breathing is a lot better and if you look my stomach doesn't seem as out as it was, it's out and down."  
"Now that you mention it I thought they moved. They really could come at any time couldn't they?"  
"They could. As exciting as it is, it's terrifying."  
"It really is but, we are ready for them so that's good."  
Turning to put his arms around Eric to get as close as their child would allow he moved in for a kiss. He loved this man so very much and wouldn't let him forget it.

Eric walked into their house with Ronald to see Alan asleep in the bedroom. He wasn't going to wake him knowing he had been complaining about always being tired. Not bothering to wake him he shut their bedroom door and told Ronald they couldn't get to loud. Only three weeks to go, Alan needed the rest. When he did get up Ronald had just left. He didn't have plans to stay late, just a few hours with his friends. He knew Eric didn't want to stay far from Alan right now waiting for that phone call.  
"You just missed Ron, but kept dinner warm for you." Seeing Alan walk in he could tell he just woke up, his hair was still a mess and his eyes looked sleepy.  
"You should have woken me up." Carefully sitting down he watched Eric hand him a plate.  
"You looked comfy and you were out cold, I wasn't disturbing that."  
Laughing, Alan attacked the plate he was given. He didn't know why but he was starving. Eric sat next to him to watch him eat and provide company.  
"How was work?"  
"Alright I guess. How was your appointment? Sorry I couldn't go."  
"It's alright, I understand he couldn't lose you today. And it went well. She doesn't see anything happening yet."  
"I know what's going to happen. I'll be at work when you go into labor."  
"Probably." Finishing up he was beaten up by Eric to take his plate. Seeing he was asking if he wanted more he shook his head. "But, if I do I'll call you to come home. Stop becoming my mother and thinking I'll have the baby as soon as labor starts. Please."  
"I know it's rare, and I'm really not thinking that will happen. I would rather be here that's all."  
"I'll call you at first contraction I promise."  
"Deal. And I had Will pull me from the field so that will save you from the struggle of trying to contact me."  
"Noted." Stopping, his hand dropped under the baby. Eric saw this and took a step closer to him.  
"You alright?"  
Nodding, he took a breath. "Yea, I'm alright, I'm nine months pregnant and dealing with what that comes with."  
"More false labor pains?"  
"They suck."  
Sitting beside him Eric watched him to keep an eye on him, help him anyway he could. He knew that there was nothing he could do but he couldn't just let him alone.

Alan opened their shared dresser to put Eric's clothes away. It took him two naps but he managed to get their laundry washed and folded. Pulling out the top drawer he felt it slip off the track. One day they would get a new one. Knowing he couldn't play with it full he started to take everything out of it. So much extra work but he couldn't just leave it for Eric. Grabbing the last of Eric's socks he felt something hard falling from his fingers. Keeping his hand in the drawer he put it down to grab what he dropped. Seeing something strange mixed with the socks he held it up with one hand while the other covered his mouth. Sitting on the side of his bed he just stared at the little black box he was holding. He didn't know how to feel right now. Had Eric had this for a while now or had he just purchased it? Had his thoughts on marriage destroyed his plans to ask? Already sick to his stomach he put the box on his bed and finished the task he had started. Placing it on top of the dresser he waited for Eric to come home so they could talk. He wanted to know what was going on. If Eric really wanted marriage he would agree without a fight. He loved him more than words, he would do anything for him. And while he didn't see the point in their marrying he wouldn't say no. Fixing the dresser he stopped as he started to cry. Eric's parents were right, he did change Eric's morals. What had he done?

Eric came home from work to a quiet house. Figuring Alan was napping he carefully made his way to their room to change. Seeing Alan up and sitting on the side of the bed he relaxed knowing he wouldn't have to tip toe.  
"How was your day?" Walking in he kissed his forehead only to freeze seeing what Alan was holding in his hands.  
"Alan…where did you get that?"  
"I was doing laundry and your drawer came off…why didn't you…how long have you had this?"  
Taking the box from his hands he sat beside him. "I knew putting it there would be a mistake. Have you opened it?"  
"No I haven't." It was then that Eric saw Alan's bloodshot eyes. He didn't want to do this to him.  
"Can I explain?"  
"Why didn't you tell me you wanted marriage?"  
"Because I wanted you to say yes because you wanted it too. Not just because you would feel bad saying no. I bought it before we knew you were pregnant, before we talked about starting a family. I had hoped to surprise you with it but then we talked about not dealing with a wedding and I was fine with that. I still am. I thought about just returning it to avoid this but the resale value was terrible. I would rather give it to our child."  
Hearing Alan sniffle he saw a few tears start to escape. Wiping them from his face he felt terrible for doing this to him. He really hoped to avoid all of this.  
"You should have told me all of this Eric."  
"I should have your right and I'm sorry I didn't. I just didn't want you to say yes because you felt forced to."  
"I would have said yes because I love you." It was the truth, had Eric asked him he would have said yes because he loved him. They could have had a small wedding or something they both would have agreed on.  
"I love you too Alan. And please don't cry. They is no reason for you to." Sliding off the bed he kneeled in front of him, lacing their fingers together with one hand while keeping the other free.  
"Alan, maybe its good this happened, got us talking. I've been thinking about our lives together, how I've never been this happy with someone before. I love you, I love spending every moment with you. And because of that I have to know, will you marry me?" Opening the box he showed the engagement ring. It wasn't super fancy, complete silver with four little diamonds in the band, As soon as he saw it he knew he would love it. Not super flashy but nice to look at. Watching Alan release their hands to cover his mouth while he nodded. The fact that he didn't see this coming bothered him but made him beyond words happy. Putting his hands around his neck he brought him close to kiss him.

Once they had separated, though both still beaming, Eric took the ring out of the box to slip it on Alan's finger. Both hoped it would fit though neither were expecting it too. Not being able to get it on Alan put it back in the box, keeping the lid up though, and placed it on their long dresser.  
"In a few weeks I'll have the swelling down and we can make it official then." Moving back into Eric's arms he couldn't believe they had gotten engaged. He didn't need marriage to love him even more but knowing he was certain they would be forever he found it hard not to.  
"My parents will flip out when we tell them. And…maybe your parents will be happy?" Unsure of Eric's reaction to the second part he hesitated asking.  
"I didn't plan on telling them. I'll never forgive them for what was said to you or our child."  
"The choice is yours. I'll still love you and my answer remains the same."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
"I'll be fine. Go."  
"I can tell them no. I shouldn't be there anyway."  
"Go."  
Alan cleaned off the table from breakfast while Eric came out of their room dressed for work. Since Alan was overdue he told them he was taking time off knowing the baby could come at any time now. They called early this morning practically begging because they were short staffed. William promised him just a few hours, no more than four. Eric only agreed because Alan told him to go in.  
"Fine. But keep in touch." Coming behind him at the sink he put his hands around him kissing his collarbone as he let his hands rest on their baby.  
"Go Eric, sex later. Promise. So our child will get a move on."  
"Alright, alright." Kissing his lips he kissed his stomach, "you better not decide to show up until I get home. You waited this long so you better wait a little longer."  
Pushing Eric away so he could go he was laughing, watching him leave. He was too much. Grabbing their coffee cups he threw them in the soapy water.

Drying the plates he stopped as he felt a sharp pain under his belly. Letting it pass he couldn't wait until these false labor pains turned into actual labor pains. Putting them away he made sure the kitchen was all good before walking into the living room where the laundry basket was. Eric brought it up for him last night and promised to help him fold them but it seemed stupid to wait for him to get home. Sitting beside the hamper he got to work. He had four hours to keep busy.

Folding socks he stopped again to wait for the pain to stop. Staying there a moment he internally counted.  
"Little one, are you, are you finally on your way?" Sitting there he slowly got back to what he was doing until he felt another contraction now sure that was truly what was happening as the pain was in a different location and on a slow increase. Taking his time getting up he walked to the kitchen. Dialing Eric's office number he heard it ring a few times before he heard Eric's voice on the other end.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Eric. I thought I would check in like you asked. And I figured I would call to make sure you haven't punched anyone yet."  
"Don't even get me started. So what have you been up to?"  
"Nothing really. Just laundry, dishes, you know the usual. Oh! I did want to tell you something. You'll like this. You may want to come home."  
Eric froze on the line for a moment. "Are….are you being serious right now?"  
"I've been timing contractions." He couldn't stop the smile from leaving his lips as he rubbed under his belly.  
"I'm leaving now. Have you called your mid-wife?"  
"On her way."  
"Alright, holy shit, see you soon." Hearing Eric fumble to hang up the phone Alan laughed while he hung up to call the mid-wife so she could come over. He figured he should call his parents after as well.

Hanging up with his mother, who was ecstatic on the phone he sat in one of the kitchen chairs. The contractions weren't bad yet but being on his feet never helped them he was learning. He couldn't believe it, he was actually in labor. Hearing the door hastily open he saw Eric come into the kitchen breaking heavy.  
"Did you run home?" He did tell him not to rush didn't he?  
"How are you doing?" Sitting beside him he caught his breathe.  
"I'm doing well. Nothing too much to handle yet. Why don't you go start getting things set up? I'll wait for the mid-wife."  
"Oh, alright. Holler if you need me." Watching Alan as he stood up he made his way to the guest room.

The mid-wife came in a few minutes later as Alan opened the door for her. Seeing how he was doing he had her go help Eric knowing he was probably freaking out. Hearing a verbal "knock knock" as he moved into the kitchen to see how they were doing in the back he yelled for Ronald to come in.  
"Hey man. It's all over the office. So, you're really in labor?"  
"I am. About time too." Slowing walking around Ronald stayed close not feeling right leaving him alone. Though, he knew he wouldn't be any help. Alan paced the kitchen just hoping to get things moving a bit. He was expecting a long labor but didn't want it to be longer than he had to. Feeling a stronger contraction than he had been dealing with he stopped moving trying to breathe. Stepping closer to make sure he was alright Alan grabbed Ron's arms before stepping closer to his body. Unsure what he was doing and seeing Eric coming down the hall, he didn't want him to think anything, he put his hands up as best he could. Moving next to them he put a hand on Alan's back whispering for him to breathe and that he had this. Mouthing a thank you to Ron as Alan stood back up straighter he nodded a welcome though he didn't feel like he did anything. Alan moved into Eric's arms as he heard his mother's voice come into the house.  
"Getting stronger I take it?"  
"I'm not looking forward to this anymore."  
"You're doing great. Natasha wants to see how you're doing when you feel like going back there."  
"Go entertain my mother and I'll go see her." Seeing Eric not happy with that idea he took his hand, yelled a "hello mom," and a "give us a second" before they walked into the guest bedroom.

Finishing up for right now Alan slowly made his way to the living room. Properly saying hello to his parents he sat on the couch with Eric close beside him.  
"So how are you feeling so far?" His mother asked as she sat on the other side of him.  
"So far I feel good, contractions aren't too much yet. Natasha says I'm not far yet either so I should prepare for the long haul. And that the baby is still doing well so if all things continue as they are our plans won't have to change. He knew as things progressed things could change but right now everything was fine and he knew that wouldn't change. He refused to think negatively.

Unable to sit anymore Alan started to move around the house. He was going to finish folding clothes but his mother got mad and made him stop. He was just trying to keep busy. Resting against Eric he tried to breathe. The pain was getting worse each passing hour though he knew more waiting was to come.  
"Why don't you sit?"  
Shaking his head against Eric's chest he just let him help rock his body as the contraction passed. Eric thought he was being foolish but he would continue to support his decisions. And really what did he know? He was just along for the ride basically. All he could do now was be supportive. He figured Alan knew best and what he had to do to make this easiest for him.

"Maybe you should stop." Feeling Alan grabbing his arms for dear life as a contraction went through him he made a mention of him sitting. Seeing him nod they carefully leaned against the wall for a moment. Natasha was beside them watching Alan and counting how long each one lasted.  
"You should rest for a while, either in bed or the water." Speaking calmly she got him to agree to the water. He hoped that would help the pain. Eric helped him to the guest bedroom and with the help of his mother they got him settled. While Natasha was seeing how things were going and Alan had his mother Eric ran into their bedroom to get out of his work clothes finally and into a tank top and pain of torn pants. He forgot he had this pair until just now. Worked for him since he didn't want to be gone long. Going back to the other room he carefully moved in next to Alan to bring him close.  
"How much longer do you think?"  
"Not for a while. I'm just halfway."  
Halfway? He had been in labor for nine hours already. He didn't want to believe it but Alan could really be in labor all day. Their child may not arrive until very early tomorrow morning. And not that he was saying he was too good to stay with him and help him every step of the way as promised, he just didn't want to watch him in pain that long.

Alan rested his head on Eric's shoulder trying to breathe through his latest contraction. Alan's mother sat with Natasha behind them being supportive but quiet so Alan could stay relaxed. They didn't need to say much to know the contractions were becoming harder to deal with.  
"Oh my god…" Alan blew out as he shifted trying to get comfortable.  
"You're doing great." Eric encouraged as he moved with Alan who was half outside the side of the pool now.  
"He needs to start doing something these contractions are making me nauseous."  
Gently rubbing his lower back Eric saw Natasha move to talk to Alan.  
"Sounds like your starting to transition."  
"That's good right?" Alan asked as he moved to kneel in the tub but hold Eric's shoulders as another contraction ripped through him. Trying his best to coach him and keep him calm he saw Alan make a face. Before he knew what was going on Natasha was holding a basin between them as Alan got sick. Eric worried about what was going on, he didn't remember this being talked about. Once he was alright and settled against his chest he gave him water he help clean his mouth.  
"Sorry about that. The pain is getting really bad."  
"But you're okay?"  
Nodding against his chest he tried to get comfortable again. He knew this was coming and a sign that soon he would be ready to push but he hurt and was getting scared. Soon he would bring their child into the world, soon they would be parents.

Alan's head rested against the back of the pool as he tried to breathe. The contractions were on top of each other, the pain was unbearable. He knew it was time to start pushing. His mother gave his hand a tight squeeze before leaving the three of them alone. Keeping the door open just a little she wanted to know the second her grandchild entered the world.  
"Are you ready Alan?"  
"Yes! Oh god yes!" He panted unable to deal with the pain anymore. Opening his legs he tried to make space for the child. He wanted them to enter the world as safely as possible. Feeling something gush from between his legs he started to panic before he heard Natasha tell him his water had broken. Moving his legs to create more space and with Eric's hand in his own he bore down to start to push the child out. As the contractions started to fade away he slowly released and took a breath.  
"You're doing great." Wiping his forehead Eric smiled at Alan, proud of all he was doing. Not everyone would be willing to endure such pain.  
"I hope he has your eyes."  
Hearing Alan he kissed his forehead. "We have the same eyes."  
"No, no I mean, yours are soft, gentle, full of compassion and love. I want our child to have that to."  
"I'm sure they will, their mother has it too."  
Before the conversation could continue Alan tensed as another contraction started. Helping him sit up to push better Eric watched as Alan's sole focus was bringing their child into the world. He was amazing.

"Look at all that hair!" Both looked at Natasha as Alan panted from the last contraction. He could feel the child had come down quite a bit with that last push, and the pressure had gotten much worse. Rubbing under his belly he tried to really comprehend all that was happening. He was really in the middle of birthing his first child with the man he loved.  
"What color?" Unable to wait Alan had to know even just a little bit about what his child looked like, who they took after.  
"Brown, just like yours Alan."  
Eric kissed his temple as the pain grew worse again.  
"There you go Alan, keep going, the head is right there.  
Spreading his legs further he tried to make room for their head as he could feel the pressure building. Taking a quick breath he tried to deal with the burning sensation he was starting to feel.  
"Try to blow through the rest of the contraction. The head is starting to crown." Doing his best he gripped Eric's hand for support as he heard his gentle words of encouragement. Unable to hold back he gave a small push as he moaned from the head finally coming out. Taking a giant breath as the pressure disappeared he looked over at Eric who seemed in awe.  
"Alan, care to see your baby?" At Natasha's words he sat up just enough to see Eric holding a mirror with one hand under the water.  
"Oh my god, their beautiful." The words were his but they sounded so distant. Surely someone else had said them. Feeling another contraction start his focus was broken.  
"That's it Alan, go ahead and push out their shoulders."  
Eric readjusted himself beside Alan trying to help him as best as he could. He was almost done, their child was almost here. Taking a giant breath he bore down hard as he grunted feeling the child's shoulders and body come out. Both felt and watched as their child entered the world.

Seeing Natasha lift their child all eyes were on the babe. "Alan, their beautiful." Eric seemed to have trouble as he watched his child being cleaned up.  
"Congratulations, it's a girl." Both set of smiled widened and brightened hearing those words. Having Eric cut the cord both felt their hearts stop as she started crying. Eric was so focused on his daughter as she was placed in Alan's arms he couldn't be sure he heard celebrating down the hall.  
"Al she's perfect." Putting an arm around his shoulders he huddled next to the man he loved, the one who just gave him their beautiful daughter.  
"Isn't she though? Welcome to the world Ashley. Your father and I are so happy to finally meet you." Alan was still in awe over the child in his arms. He really just had a baby, Eric's baby no less, and he couldn't be happier.

Both turned their heads from their daughter as they heard a whisper across the room.  
"Boy or girl?" Alan's mother whispered.  
"A beautiful baby girl." They whispered back, seeing her face light up from the news their eyes met as she ran to tell the others.  
"I love you." Eric whispered to the man he adored.  
"I love you too." Alan whispered back before kissing his lips. The happiness on Eric's face, he wished to never make it disappear.

Getting Alan cleaned up Eric helped him to the bed while Natasha dressed Ashley in more towels and checked her weight. Settling on the bed Alan rested against Eric while they watched their daughter.  
"She is perfect. A healthy seven pounds, eleven inches." Walking back with her, Alan nodded towards Eric to have her passed to him.  
"Takes after her father I see."  
"And he couldn't be more proud." Holding out his arms he carefully took her into them. Getting her in his arms safely he felt his heart pounding over holding her for the first time. Both watched her start to squirm before her eyes opened for a moment. Eric barely got a help out before she closed them again and tried to move closer to his chest. Eric was blown away by that.  
"Someone loves their father. It looks like all that early interaction left an impression on her."  
Alan rested his head on Eric's shoulder while his hand gently rubbed her cheek.  
"And I love you very much as well Ashley. Daddy is very happy he gets to finally meet you.

Hearing the door quietly open both looked up to see Alan's parents and Ronald in the doorway. Being okay'd to come in they slowly moved towards the bed to see the new happy family. Not wanting to disturb her his parents fawned over her as quietly as they could. Ronald walked around the bed to see how Alan was doing. He knew he didn't have to be here, he wasn't family but they were his friends, he wanted to be with them celebrating this wonderful time in their life.

Not wanting to let her go but knowing he should so Alan's parents could say hello he passed Ashley over to his mother.  
"She is beautiful, hello my beautiful granddaughter. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Being useful to the others Ronald took pictures of the happy grandparents, the parents, and the new whole family. When they were done Alan asked if he wanted to hold her. Nervous, he was going to decline until Alan insisted.  
"I'm sure she wants to meet her uncle. He has been a great help and friend."  
Sitting on the side of the bed, worried he would drop her if he stood he let Alan hand her to him. Tensing as she started to wake and move a little he feared she would fall from his hands. She was the first infant he had ever held. Settling though he started to relax.

Seeing Alan fighting sleep, as it was around two in the morning, Natasha took her and placed Ashley in the bassinet near the bed. As a promise to Alan his mother went to lie down in the other room so she could help them while the others went home. Eric slide in beside him holding him close.  
"Are you saddened knowing we had a girl?" Alan asked knowing how certain Eric had been that they were having a boy.  
"No. I didn't care one way or another. I just wanted you both to be healthy." Placing a gentle kiss on his lips he saw him start to let sleep take over. Looking at his lovers face he fell asleep to the idea that they actually had a baby together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing!

Alan was pushed on to their bed by Eric who was insisting he take a nap.  
"I'm fine Eric really, besides I really need to pick up a few things."  
"I'll do it for you. Your doctor told you to rest when you could. I'm home, Ashley is sleeping. Sleep."  
"Fine. Are you taking her with you? Just so I know to listen to the monitor."  
"I will take her so you can get some much needed rest."  
No longer in the mood to argue Alan just nodded his head and moved under the covers. Letting him rest Eric turned out the bedroom light and went to Ashley's room. Seeing she was awake he leaned into her crib to pick her up.  
"Daddy knew you were awake. How would you like to hang out with him for a little bit so mommy can rest?" Watching her watch him he gathered what he needed to take her out and left the room. Getting her settled in the car seat before he left the house he grabbed Alan's list of things they needed and walked out of the house. They really didn't need much and there was a store not far from the house so he could just carry her. And walking helped waste time and make sure Alan actually got a good amount of rest.

Finishing up he went to the clerk who he knew and saw often only for him to start messing with him. Knowing this was going to happen he put Ashley on the side of the counter to keep an eye on her while he paid.  
"Look at you, tough guy being mister mom."  
"For her I will do anything. And Alan needs sleep. It's been a few weeks now but he is still healing and recovering so the doctor wants him to rest."  
"Did he have issues?"  
"Not that we are aware of. But, he just hasn't been feeling up to par and he has been complaining about still being sore."  
"Well hopefully he is back up to speed soon."  
"I'll let him know you asked about him." Gathering his things in one hand he grabbed Ashley in the other and headed home.

Eric sat on the couch playing with Ashley when he heard Alan come into the room. Looking at the clock he saw he had been asleep for a few hours, that was nice to see.  
"Feel any better?"  
Alan nodded as he rested against Eric's shoulder.  
"Sorry I haven't been as helpful as I would like."  
"Don't apologize, there is no reason too. You need to take care of yourself. I wish we knew what was going on with you so I could help you better." Moving Ashley closer to them he let Alan rub her cheek.  
"I'm fine. I'm just adjusting to her being here that's all. I'm scared to fall asleep and not hear her crying. I know you're here but you sleep so soundly I don't think you will wake."  
"I don't sleep that soundly."  
"Eric you've been snoring, that is soundly." He said matter-of-factly.  
"Sorry. Should we see if your mom is okay with coming back? At least for a few more days?"  
"No because I want to be able to do this on my own. And her being here won't help me sleep.  
"It did that first week."  
"Eric. I'm not having my mom stay with us again. I'm fine."  
"Alright, alright. Tell mommy, Ashley, daddy won't bring it up again."  
"Thank you." Kissing his cheek both watched her start to squirm and cry in Eric's arms.  
"She is probably hungry. I'll make her a bottle." Getting up Alan went into the kitchen. He couldn't believe it still that their daughter was here. Though the kitchen alone showed signs of her, clean bottles on the drying rack, formula powder on the counter. Hearing Ashley start to cry louder he tried to hurry up to help Eric out.

Coming back into the room he took her from him for no other reason than he missed having her in his arms.  
"Hello Ashley, hungry? Mommy made you a bottle." Feeding it to her he couldn't help but smile at her. They had the most adorable daughter. She had Eric's soft face and his hair. She was perfect in every way.  
"I'll feed her tonight I promise so you can sleep through the night."  
"I'll still wake up, Eric."  
Giving him his best sad eyes Alan moved to try and burp her. "Fine, fine, you can take care of her tonight and I'll stay in bed."  
"I love you." He said kissing Alan's open cheek before stroking Ashley's face.  
"I love you too."

Alan sat with his mother, and one and a half year old Ashley on his lap. Today was his wedding day and he was nervous. Keeping it simple they were doing it in the backyard with their friends and family. Eric never told his parents of the engagement so he never told them of the wedding. He seemed fine just having Alan's parents there which made Alan feel better. He wanted this to be perfect for him too.  
"Nervous Alan?" His mother asked watching her granddaughter bounce on his knee a little faster than usual.  
"I'm getting married. Me. The one who said I never wanted it once I met Eric. Yet here I am, about to walk down the aisle and get married."  
"Just breathe sweetie. You aren't thinking of running are you?" she said putting a hand on his knee.  
"No, no of course not. I couldn't do that to Eric. I just. I'm getting married. We are talking about having another baby in the near future and I'm getting married and I just…I need to keep myself grounded."  
"Alan. You aren't pregnant again are you?"  
Watching him bite his lower lip and smile she jumped in her chair. "My baby is having another baby!"  
"Ssshh! I haven't told Eric yet. I'm waiting until after the honeymoon. We were hoping to have me get pregnant after the wedding but, well, the man is good." He said blushing. She put her arms around him as best as she could while not squeezing Ashley who was just watching both of them intently. "Momma, ganma happy." She said moving to hug her mother too.  
"Yes grandma is very happy." She said giving the little girl a kiss on her cheek.

Eric watched as Ashley walked down the little aisle in their backyard with Alan's father. She looked too cute with her little pink poofy dress with a bow in the back. A gift from Alan's parents to her. He was honored they accepted him into their family. It made giving up his, having them not be here sting less. Waving to his daughter, his little princess, as she got close he tried to settle his nerves. He was marrying his best friend today. He couldn't believe it. Hearing the back door to the house open again he looked up to see Alan come out. He was in a standard tux, just like his but, he looked amazing. His smile as their gazes met seemed brighter than ever. Having them meet at the little alter things got underway. Both held their breath as the crowd was asked if anyone saw that they shouldn't be wed. After that smirks returned and they said their vows. Being told Alan was officially his husband Eric beamed the smile Alan loved and he kissed him with everything he had.

Moving to the reception area of the yard Eric kept Alan's hand in his. He was so happy to have him in his life. Sure they didn't have to marry but he wanted the world to know he loved this man. Alan was his everything, he would be such a shell of a man if he ever left him. Pulling him close he put his arms around him.  
"I love you Alan."  
"I love you too. I can't believe I got married." Alan said with a wide smile as he leaned closer to lock their lips.  
"And I didn't even have to beg or persuade you." He joked.

As the night winded down Alan leaned against Eric, eyes closed, enjoying the swaying they were doing. It didn't really fit the song Ronald was playing but they didn't really care. They had each other and that was all that mattered.  
"Is everything alright Alan? You've seemed…I don't know…different today."  
"I'm fine. I'm just so happy. If I had known being married would have me feel this way I wouldn't have been so stubborn on it."  
Chuckling he pulled Alan a little tighter in his arms. "I'm glad you're happy. That is all I ever wanted. And I'm looking forward to a week alone with you. It's been a while since we had some time just us." He said tilting his head down to kiss him better.  
"And we should enjoy it too. It will probably be the last time we have some time alone for a while." he teased as he bit his lip and looked at Eric with hinting eyes. He was going to wait but there was no reason for him not to make today even better.

The party goers all stopped as they heard Eric cheer in excitement and lift Alan up. When he put him down he announced excitedly, "We are having another baby!" Everyone cheered for them while Alan hid in Eric's chest. It was nice to see Eric so excited again. He figured he would be as this was something they had talked about but it was still nice to see. Seeing Ashley in Alan's mother hands Eric took her from her and had the three of them together while he tried to tell her the good news, though both knew she really didn't understand it. His little family was beyond perfect, it was beyond anything he could have wished for. Every day he was grateful for Alan coming into his life and giving him a wonderful daughter and now this new baby. He never admitted it before but he had always dreamed of this, dreamed of this family life. Having it come to life was such a great thing for him, it made him happier than his dreams could come up with. Kissing Alan with Ashley still in his arms he hoped he could convey how happy he was, how perfect and wonderful his life was thanks to him.

Alan laid back on the examining table after the nurse came in to do her thing. Eric stood beside him excitingly waiting for the doctor to come in. They were learning the sex of the baby today, he was pumped. If they were having a son they were turning the other bedroom into a nursery for him, if they were having another girl then they would put her with Ashley for a while. In reality they weren't hoping for one over the other but they both were secretly hoping for a boy just so they had one of each. Seeing the machine go on and the doctor get started Eric squeezed his hand waiting impatiently. Watching as the transducer moved across Alan's abdomen Eric's gaze moved to the monitor to see their child come onto the screen. They had gotten so big since last time it was amazing. He could never get tired of it. Knowing their child was constantly growing, constantly getting stronger, all thanks to Alan. Kissing his temple he focused back on their child as the doctor moved over their body checking everything.

In bed that night Eric held Alan close as his hand moved gently over their child, their son. He couldn't believe it, they were having a baby boy, he was healthy, he was growing well, he was perfect. Having some time to themselves as Ashley was fast asleep in her bed they enjoyed this free time. Both loved their family but at times they missed this, this time alone.  
"We need to think of names now." Alan spoke softly as he rested his head against Eric's shoulder watching Eric be as amazing to their son as he was to their daughter.  
"We could go with Aden. We had chosen it for Ashely."  
"This is true. I do still like the name." he said resting his hand on top of Eric's. He found it hard to believe at times, that he was married to the perfect man, that he was carrying his second child with him. He still waited for the day he woke up from this wonderful dream.  
"Like that little one? Little Aden." Eric asked as he kissed his husbands stomach. Both waited for the day they could feel him kick together. Feeling little flutters in his stomach Alan kissed Eric's neck. "I think he does. Aden Slingby it is."

Hearing giggling coming from hall Alan woke up from his unexpected nap on the couch and moved to see what was going on. Having the sound get louder he smiled as he cracked open the door to the nursery to see Ashley playing with Eric who was playfully chasing her with the paint roller in his hand. Leaning against the door Alan smiled watching the two until Ashley saw him first and ran over to him. She was covered in paint but she seemed to be having a blast.  
"Momma look! I help Daddy with brother's room!" She cheered. Alan carefully picked her up and walked into the room to see they hadn't gotten far by the looks of it.  
"You are? What a good helper to daddy." He said with a smile fixing her hair which thankfully didn't have paint in it.  
"Got a bit sidetracked but it's getting there." Eric said as he tapped his daughters nose before wrapping an arm around Alan's waist.  
"No, no I like it, let's leave it like this. Just a quarter of the wall painted with the rest white." He knew Eric knew he was teasing. Feeling the baby move Alan's smile changed to wonderment as he dropped a hand to his belly. "Ashley, would you like to feel your baby brother kicking? I think he wants to say thank you for helping make his room perfect." Nodding her head she let him place her hand on where he felt the movement before Eric joined his hand next to theirs.  
"Momma. I don't feel anything."  
"Give it a second." He whispered. A moment later they felt a tiny kick against their hands. Ashley pulled her hand away giggling. "I felt baby!" she said excitedly.  
"Excited to be a big sister?" Eric asked, smiling from her reaction. Nodding her head she snuggled against Alan.

With Ashely with his mother Alan stayed in bed most of the day. Their son was quite big and making him quite uncomfortable. He hated to admit it but it looked the baby was going to take after Eric and be another big baby. At least it didn't worry him as much as it did with Ashley. He was worried about having a harder delivery though. With his due date rapidly approaching it was on his mind more and more. They were planning another water birth at home since it had gone so well the last time and the doctor had no problem with it, they were even able to get the same midwife. It was nice to not have the same worries he did with his first pregnancy. Feeling the baby start to move he placed a hand over him and spoke softly to him. He couldn't wait to meet him, his little boy, the son Eric had always hoped for. He knew Eric loved their daughter, taught her everything he knew, she looked up to him. But, deep down he never got over knowing how much Eric thought and hoped for a boy. "I'm glad I can make your father happy again Aden. It's all momma really wants." He did hope that his relationship with their daughter didn't change. Ashley loved her father and loved being attached to his hip. No, he couldn't think about things like that. Eric would never let that happen. He was a great man and father and wouldn't abandoned one of their children for the other.

Alan stood in the bathroom brushing his teeth while Eric slept in. Ashley had come to them late last night from a nightmare and Eric had stayed in her room until she was able to fall back asleep so Alan could rest knowing how hard a full night sleep was for him. Spitting, Alan put his toothbrush down to rest a hand under his belly as he felt a sharp pain form. Rinsing his mouth out once he could he made his way to their bedroom feeling bad that he had to wake Eric. Watching him slowly stir he sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the baby. Trying again he smiled seeing Eric's eyes slowly open.  
"Morning love."  
"Morning. I'm sorry to wake you."  
Shaking his head he sat up and stretched. "Nah it's alright. Everything alright? Need something? Is Ashley still asleep?"  
"She is last I checked. Sleeping safe and soundly thanks to daddy." Smiling he frowned a little as another contraction started. Taking a breath after he saw Eric leaning closer to him making sure he was alright.  
"Alan?"  
"I'm alright. Just labor pains." Taking his hand he leaned in for a kiss as Eric realized what he said and pulled away.  
"Labor pains? You're really…how are you doing?"  
"I'm fine Eric. It just started not that long ago. I wouldn't have bothered you but I knew if I told you later you would get upset."

Alan was resting in bed with Ashley who insisted on helping her momma. The contractions weren't that bad yet making Alan okay with the idea. He didn't want to worry her once things got really going. He didn't want her to see him in such pain. Sitting up as he felt water gush between his legs he had Ashely quickly get Eric who was likely in the other room with his parents and mid-wife. Seeing him come in he sat beside to make sure he was okay, if he needed anything.  
"My water just broke." Looking over at him and the mid-wife they all exchanged glances sharing the same thought. Moving his bangs from his face Eric smiled at the love of his life. Soon their second child would enter the world.

"There you go Alan, deep breathes." Eric stayed beside Alan, hands clasped together as Alan tried to get comfortable from the pain. Ever since his water broke the contractions seemed to be more painful. The only thing keeping him sane was knowing everything was still going well and the baby was okay.  
"Your almost there Alan, just a little longer and you'll be ready to push." Natasha said as she checked his progress. Alan just let go one of Eric's hand to rub his belly. He was grateful labor didn't seem to be taking longer than it did with Ashley but he still had the hard part to deal with.

Alan was trying hard not to scream knowing Ashley was with his mother just down the hall but the pain was unbearable. This delivery was taking longer as he feared and knowing the baby's head wasn't even crowing yet he was starting to worry he would tire out before their son was born. He had to do this though, he had to bring Eric's child into the world safely. Feeling Eric have him rest his head against his shoulder he closed his eyes as a cloth was wiped against his head.  
"You're doing great Alan. Take your time."  
He wanted him out though, he wanted to see his son, he wanted this pain to stop.  
"No more…no more babies….for a while." He panted.  
"As you wish love. I promise I'll be more careful with you." He teased as kissed his temple. Feeling Alan started to shift he moved to give him space to get comfortable and ready to push again. Giving him support he watched Alan push with everything he had until Natasha told him to try and breathe through the rest.  
"Head is starting to crown Alan try not to push."  
"Gods he hurts…"  
Watching the pain Alan was in was heartbreaking for Eric, he knew it was part of childbirth and there was no other way around it but he still didn't like watching him suffer. Doing his best he tried to take it easy when it could and do what he had to hoping the head would exit soon to take some of the pain away. Hearing Natasha talk about the head of hair was uplifting, he loved hearing about his child.

"One more big push Alan, that's it." Giving it his all he gathered the last bit of strength he could find in himself and pushed. He knew he was exhausted and sore and in pain only one could dream but he was close to holding his second child, he had his husband beside him doing his best to help, he had what he needed to do this. Feeling the baby leave his body he took a deep breath as he laid against the back of the birthing pool as his son's cries filled the room. Weakly smiling he looked over at Eric who was beaming ear to ear at their newborn son before their glances met. Leaning down he kissed Alan, beyond proud of him for all he had done. He married such a strong man. Seeing movement both looked to see Natasha carrying Aden to Alan's now waiting arms.  
"Hello my sweet boy, it's so nice to meet you." Kissing his forehead he got lost on the face of his beautiful son, perfect, just like his sister he could already tell. Eric stroked his son's cheek still in awe over the whole thing. He was a father to little baby in Alan's arms.

Once they were ready they brought Ashley in to meet her baby brother. Watching her face light up on the bundle in Eric's arms they knew she would be the best big sister a baby brother could have.  
"He is so tiny momma."  
"You were that tiny too. Mommy still can't believe that you've grown so much."  
"I big girl!" she said smiling at her momma before carefully reaching out to touch Aden's cheek.  
"Yes. Yes you're a big girl." Watching his beautiful children together Alan couldn't help but tear up. Wiping his eyes before Eric noticed and started to worry he leaned against his shoulder only to soon fall asleep. Hearing Alan's soft breathing the family helped Alan get comfortable before leaving him be. Placing Aden in the bassinet next to the bed Eric shut the light and watched over his family while they all rested. Pride swelled through him as he watched Ashley snuggle next to Alan and Aden sleep safely in sight. His little family, his perfect little family, he couldn't ask for nothing better, he dreamed of nothing better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Thanks for being patient with me. I am sorry this took so long to get up. I wanted to work on it but either didn't have the time or the drive. Thank you for showing your love and support of this story it means a lot.


End file.
